


Project Texts

by modernlaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OH AND ALSO SOME SEXUAL JOKES AND CONTENT SO IF THAT MAKES U UNCOMF STAY AWAY, and randomness, bc theyre teenagers, but also beware of sensitive subjects and things like that, but i mean i guess u can read it without reading the story beforehand, like depression n panic attacks and stuff, so its gonna be mostly humour lmao, the story was project alex btw, this is a sequel technically, this is just to patch up some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/pseuds/modernlaurens
Summary: John, Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules have finally graduated high school.Basically little texts of their journey outside of high school and going into uni and stuff





	1. Chapter 1

Angel: GRADUATION

Jawn: GRADUATION

Alex: GRADUATION

Laffy Taffy: GRADUATION

HerCUTEles: GRADUATION

Pegz: fuck off

ElizAH: i cant believe i have to be in this school for another year

Pegz: TWO YEARS

ElizAH: shut up youre too tiny anyways

Angel: BE HAPPY FOR US

Pegz: HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN I AM MISERABLE

Jawn: I

Jawn: AM RELIEVED

Alex: UNIVERSITY

Alex: I SAVED UP MY WHOLE ENTIRE EXISTENCE FOR THIS

Jawn: i have -10 dollars

Jawn: but i was accepted into a university so imma go

Jawn: im gonna be in crippling debt but IMMA GO

Laffy Taffy: ma mere said that she could lend you a bit of money

Jawn: i would rather die

Angel: ill buy you food

HerCUTEles: i would offer something but i am broke

Alex: rt

Jawn: I DONT WANT HANDOUT s >:((

Jawn: i will do this...somehow.

Laffy Taffy: when are you leaving

Alex: im leaving asap

Alex: like

Alex: ...after summer???

Jawn: yea isnt that the normal thing to do

Laffy Taffy: I MEANT

Laffy Taffy: ARE U TAKING A LEAP YEAR

Alex: oh no never

Alex: i gotta werk baby

Angel: not that ive been asked or am even in this conversation

Angel: BUT

Angel: im not taking a gap year either

Jawn: me neither i need to get out of this hellhole town

Jawn: ive seen my old maid at the grocery store one too many times

HerCUTEles: im going right away too

HerCUTEles: mainly bc my mom has already decided that she wants to use my room as an art room

HerCUTEles: even though she COULD use Hugh’s

HerCUTEles: apparently it’s too ‘bright’ in his room

HerCUTEles: painters

Pegz: IM GOING IN TWO YEARS

Angel: we get it youre bitter

Laffy Taffy: i am going right away too

ElizAH: im also bitter

ElizAH: still – and always

ElizAH: very bitter

Angel: one year

Pegz: TWO

* * *

Alex: what are we even doing this summer

Jawn: cry

Alex: well yes

Alex: and what else

HerCUTEles: fuck

Alex: yes

Jawn: HERCULE S

Alex: so we’re going to cry and fuck the whole summer

HerCUTEles: yes

Laffy Taffy: despite me agreeing with this

Laffy Taffy: that might be unhealthy

Alex: absolutely not

Jawn: absolutely yes

Jawn: noah fence baby but youre the last person who can give health advice ever

Alex: im taking offence

Angel: he’s right, alexander

Angel: and im FUCKING WORKING THE WHOLE SUMMER

Alex: OH SHIT ME TOO EHWFHI

Alex: i forgot

Jawn: I DONT HAVE A JOB PANIC INTENSIFIES

HerCUTEles: my job is cleaning the house for my mom :))

Alex: mommy’s boy

HerCUTEles: yes

ElizAH: you can probably work for my dad @ john

ElizAH: hes looking for an assistant for the summer??

ElizAH: or smth

ElizAH: pay biweekly and stuff

Jawn: how much

ElizAH: uuuuuuuuhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Pegz: 10 an hour

Pegz: a few dollars over minimum wage

Jawn: mmkaaayyy can u tell him im interested

Jawn: and like

Jawn: ask if i can set up an interview

Jawn: actually whats his number

ElizAH: ill pm it to you i dont trust alex

Alex: OH WOW OK THANKS

ElizAH: youre welcome dear

Pegz: im still so distressed tho

Pegz: i have no friends besides John and HES LEAVING ME

ElizAH: uh hi

Pegz: well Yeah

Pegz: you too but ur leaving me in another year and then im alone

HerCUTEles: mingle

Pegz: i hate everyone at our school )::

Jawn: stop being edgy peggy

Pegz: IT’S TRUE

Laffy Taffy: befriend Sally Hemings!

Laffy Taffy: thomas, james et all of her friends are leaving as well

Laffy Taffy: She will need it

Pegz: shes only friends with her cousin?

Alex: youre only friends with your sisters

Pegz: do you want to fight me

Alex: yes

Jawn: no

Jawn: and do it!!

Alex: no dont

Alex: shes related to human scum

Laffy Taffy: Thomas is not that bad, mon chou.

Alex: human embodiment of cancer

Alex: he is That bad

Jawn: stop effecting her emotions

Jawn: she needs friends

Pegz: i can find friends

Angel: no you cant

Pegz: >:(

HerCUTEles: Theodosia is still there this year

HerCUTEles: and aaron isnt happy about it

HerCUTEles: dolley still has another year to go too

Angel: talk to dolley and ill fucking kill you peggy

Pegz: JESUS

Jawn: i still want to know what happened

Alex: rt

Laffy Taffy: moi aussi

ElizAH: you dont

HerCUTEles: you really dont

Jawn: clearly I DO

Angel: one day

Angel: maybe

Angel: probably not

Jawn: is it tha t bad

Jawn: dont hold grudges angel

Jawn: the last people i held grudges against i started dating

Laffy Taffy: <333

Alex: <333

HerCUTEles: <333

Angel: permission to barf?

Pegz: permission granted

ElizAH: CAN I ADD MARIA

Alex: NO

ElizAH: WHY NOT

Alex: I AM DONE WITH HER

ElizAH: YOU STILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH HER UNTIL SUMMER IS OVER

ElizAH: AND IF YOU COMPLETELY SWERVE AND IGNORE THE WASHINGTONS AFTER THIS IM GOING TO BE SO MAD AT YOU

Alex: oh my God Fine

Jawn: speaking of the washingtons

Jawn: pegs

Jawn: samuel is in your grade right

Jawn: how is he

Pegz: hes a lapdog

_**ElizAH added MarIa to the chat!** _

Pegz: George King’s little bitch

Pegz: oh hi

MarIa: ...

MarIa: tell me we’re not talking about my brother

Pegz: is that what you want to hear

MarIa: yes

Pegz: we arent talking about your brother

MarIa: dont lie to me

ElizAH: hi dear

MarIa: ahhhh hi!

Alex: so wait are you guys official

ElizAH: yes?? where have you been

Alex: ive been focusing on My Own Issues

Alex: my own issues involve me being an accidental slut and loving three of my friends

Jawn: <333

HerCUTEles: <333

Laffy Taffy: <333

MarIa: can you not talk about yourself being a slut in my presence

MarIa: itd be greatly appreciated

Alex: suck my dick u arent even my Real sister

MarIa: >:^(

HerCUTEles: dont be ashamed in being a slut

Laffy Taffy: be a slut do whatever you want

Pegz: life advice

ElizAH: i agree with the advice BUT

ElizAH: not you

ElizAH: if you have sex im killing you

Pegz: i dont EVEN WANT TO HAVE SEX I AM ACE

ElizAH: oh right good thank god

Angel: dodged a bullet there


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a job interview

Jawn: Did i ever tell any of you how much mr. Schuyler scares me

Jawn: like hes a scary dude

Alex: he rlly is

Alex: hes just,,,intimidating

ElizAH: not really

Angel: hes really not

Pegz: not in the slightest

Jawn: that doesnt count hes your dad

Pegz: hes our dad yea but we can tell scary from not-scary

Pegz: you know whos scary?? laf’s mom

Alex: NO SHE ISNT

Alex: marie is the sweetest woman in the world

Pegz: she doesnt like me :((

Pegz: she asked me a question in french and i said yes and she glared at me and idek what the question was

Laffy Taffy: ha

Laffy Taffy: Ma mere does not hate any of you

Laffy Taffy: she was probably joking around

Laffy Taffy: and john, why did you bring this up?

Jawn: o i have an interview with him today

ElizAH: youre welcome

Jawn: thank you

Alex: !!!!!!!!!

Alex: youll be amazing

Jawn: im freakin out a lil

HerCUTEles: what time is the interview?

Jawn: 2:45.

Jawn: oddly specific but i was too scared to say that to him

Angel: hes going to give you the job tbh

Angel: youre one of the only teenagers he trusts besides his daughters :**

Alex: :O

Laffy Taffy: :O

HerCUTEles: :O

MarIa: :O

ElizAH: he trusts hercules

Jawn: everyone does

Alex: ^

MarIa: WAIT DOES HE NOT TRUST ME

ElizAH: HE DOESNT KNOW YOU

MarIa: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

MarIa: right i forgot

Alex: wait you guys have been dating for how long now

Alex: and you still havent ~met the parents~

ElizAH: fuck um

ElizAH: 10 months? Ish??

MarIa: 9 months & 16 days

ElizAH: now i feel bad

Alex: eliza is a bad girlfriend case closed

HerCUTEles: are we ignoring the fact that theyve been dating for 9 months and 16 days and none of us really picked up on it

Laffy Taffy: do not bring it up we seem like bad friends

Alex: we ARE bad friends

Laffy Taffy: She does not have to know that

ElizAH: ive been aware

Jawn: BESIDES WE WERE BUSY PINING AND I WAS BUSY CRYING A LOT

Alex: my poor baby

HerCUTEles: our poor baby

Alex: yea yea

Alex: what time is it

Pegz: look? At the top of your phone?

Alex: i would but

Alex: i cracked the top of my phone

Alex: like the clock part

Alex: she looks a lil rough and i cant read it

Pegz: it’s 11:30

Pegz: give or take a few minutes

Alex: dope

Alex: SO I DONT HAVE WORK TODAY!!

Alex: and i want my BOYFRIENDS!!!

Laffy Taffy: i am free

HerCUTEles: i gotta cook for mama

HerCUTEles: but you guys can come over my place

Jawn: ill come until i have to leave

Jawn: i need support

Pegz: u guys are making plans without me

Alex: learn to live on your own

Pegz: die

ElizAH: hang out with maria and i

Pegz: no i dont wanna third wheel

Angel: youll just fifth wheel with them

Pegz: yeah but

Pegz: at least i can fifth wheel and play with johns hair at the same time

Angel: u can play with my hair

Pegz: youre at work

Angel: >:(((

MarIa: sammy is free

MarIa: george went back to england for a week or smth

MarIa: hes miserable

Alex: hes still asleep

MarIa: he sobbed last night it was sad

MarIa: he could use you

Pegz: ugh

Pegz: ugh ugh ugh

Pegz: ugh ugh ugh ugh

Pegz: whats his number

MarIa: !!!! ill pm it to u

Pegz: okay!!

* * *

Laffy Taffy: my boys are so cute

Angel: what are they doing i need some sweetness in my life

Angel: an old lady just yelled at me bc her pancake was too ‘pancakey’

Laffy Taffy: i

Laffy Taffy: Hercules is teaching john how to cook

Laffy Taffy: and john has flour on his face and hes wearing hercules apron

Laffy Taffy: alexander isnt doing anything besides watching but it is still adorable

Pegz: HI IM WITH SAMUEL SEABURY

Pegz: SAMUEL SEABURY-KING

Pegz: he talks about george a lot but its okay at least im not alone

ElizAH: you literally only surround yourself with people who only talk about their significant others

Pegz: i know im miserable

ElizAH: is it actually a problem though because we can stop

Pegz: no it isnt a problem its cute go ham

Alex: i heard my name

Pegz: its a saying

Alex: im retreating

Alex: no im not

Alex: johns giggle rt if you agree

Laffy Taffy: rt

MarIa: rt

ElizAH: rt

Pegz: rt

Angel: rt

Pegz: sam says rt

Alex: has he even met john yet

Alex: :o

Alex: i never speak to sam ever

Pegz: he says he hasnt formally met him but he wants to be nice

Alex: NINE ONE ONE

Pegz: it wouldve been shorter to write the numbers

Alex: HERCUEL SJUS T

Alex: SPUN JOHN AROUND AND DIPPED HIM

Alex: AND JOHN BLUSHED AND HERCULES KISSED HIM AND IT WAS SO CUTE IM GOING TO COMBUST

Alex: HIS BLUSH IS THE SWEETEST THING IN THIS WHOLE UNIVERSE EVERYTHING ELSE CAN ROT

Laffy Taffy: i am in awe

Alex: ME TOO

Angel: im so single

Pegz: me too

Angel: you want to be single

Pegz: yes but that doesnt change the fact that i am so single

Angel: touche

Pegz: besides i might just be ~ace~

Pegz: bc relationships dont seem too bad

Pegz: sex is gross tho

Alex: i object

Angel: overruled

Angel: and thats okay

Angel: sexuality is fluid which is super cool

Angel: u can switch whenever u want and feel out whatever works for you

Angel: plus, labels are dumb

Alex: speak for yourself i take comfort in labels

Angel: YOU ARENT A PART OF THIS CONVERSATION

Alex: FINE

Pegz: ya ur right

Pegz: ill figure it out eventually

Angel: hell yeah you will

Alex: speaking of sex

Angel: we werent really

Alex: the soft kisses between herc and john have escalated and im not sure what to do

Alex: what if the casserole burns

Angel: he’s making casserole?

Pegz: thats so white

Alex: yes he is

Alex: bu ttt like

Alex: john is

Alex: getting

Alex: engulfed

Alex: HERCULES IS HUGE

Alex: in more ways than one ;)

Pegz: HOOOO My god

ElizAH: he has an interview soon if you let your boyfriend walk into that office smelling like sex and having a limp i will be so angry

Alex: ill keep them off of each other

Laffy Taffy: i just tried and hercules got mad at me

Alex: he didnt get //mad//

Alex: he just glared softly and held john closer and it was kinda hot

Laffy Taffy: oui it was hot but i feel betrayed

Alex: we’re gna fix this

ElizAH: DONT HAVE SEX

Alex: fine, MOM

Pegz: ...

Pegz: are they gone

MarIa: i think so

MarIa: im out of hiding now

Pegz: can i add sam he wants to join the gc

MarIa: im going back into hiding now

Pegz: pls hes left out

MarIa: but

MarIa: but hes my brother

Pegz: im in this groupchat with three of my sisters

MarIa: thats different

Pegz: no

MarIa: FINE FIE NFINE INE

MarIa: if u say anythign sexual towards my brother about his relationship w george though i might combust i can deal with alexander but

MarIa: not him

_**Pegz added Sammy to the chat!** _

MarIa: my brother

Sammy: my sister

Pegz: hey sam did u and george fuck yet

MarIa: what the fuck

MarIa: did i JUST SAY TO YOU

Pegz: sorry dont answer it i wanted to piss maria off

Sammy: we didnt so

MarIa: WHAT

Alex: I CAME BACK TO CALL BULLSHIT

Sammy: hes waiting

MarIa: is he religious

Sammy: no. Wants to make sure we’re both ready :)

Angel: im suspicious

ElizAH: ahh thats so cute!!

ElizAH: EVERYONE STOP BEING MEAN >:O

* * *

Jawn: im shakin

Jawn: im so scared

Jawn: help

Alex: we would’ve helped you calm down but eliza didnt let us

Jawn: i know im bitter about it

Jawn: why did you have to be a mom

ElizAH: im SORRY I didnt want you going to an interview looking like the human embodiment of sex

Laffy Taffy: he looks hot that way

HerCUTEles: he looks hot any way

Alex: no no

Alex: john is ~cute~ most of the time

Alex: hes hot after sex, before sex, and during sex

Alex: otherwise hes too cute to be considered hot and i love it

HerCUTEles: that is true

Jawn: as much as i like this

Jawn: i have to go and suffer now

Jawn: bc they just sai dmy name

Jawn: SEE U ON THE FLIP SIDE

ElizAH: PRAYING

Angel: GOOD LUCK

Pegz: dont die

Sammy: why would he die

Pegz: hes clumsy

Alex: .........

Alex: why did no one tell me sam was here

Alex: i jsut disclosed my sex life to him

Sammy: its nothing i havent heard before

Alex: EXCUSE ME

Sammy: youre not quiet, alexander.

MarIa: ://////// hes right

MarIa: u talk loud

Laffy Taffy: moans loud too

Alex: LAFAYETTE

HerCUTEles: hes right

Alex: i cant Help It >:(((((((

Laffy Taffy: it is okay, you are cute

Alex: moans arent supposed to be cute

MarIa: can we stop talking about sex now

MarIa: at least my brothers’ sex life

Alex: did u just call me your brother<33333

MarIa: indirectly

Alex: <33333

HerCUTEles: why are you okay with maria calling you brother but not gwash calling you son

Pegz: a call out post for alexander

Alex: skip

Laffy Taffy: i am curious

MarIa: me too

Sammy: me three

Alex: i dunno

Alex: he jus t

Alex: Im not adopted so im not his son

MarIa: so im not your sister

Alex: i guess

Alex: theres a bigger reason but

Alex: dnt wanna talk about it

Alex: can we change the subject pls

HerCUTEles: of course

HerCUTEles: can we all quickly talk about john’s art

Pegz: always

HerCUTEles: he only let me see like one sketch in his life but hes so good and so talented and

HerCUTEles: i wish he was more confident w/ his abilities

Alex: RT RT RT RT

Alex: his art is absolutely wonderful and so is he and he doesnt :( see :( it :(

Laffy Taffy: we are all going to have to help him see it

Angel: only he can see it

Angel: cant force it

Laffy Taffy: THATS WHY I SAID HELP ANGELICA

Angel: should i be scared that he used caps

Alex: im kinda scared

HerCUTEles: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

HerCUTEles: dont be scared hes still sitting on my sofa and alex u are not scared bc if you were u wouldnt be lying on his chest

Angel: stop being a lying ass bitch alexander

Alex: i cant get away with one lie

HerCUTEles: its a bad lie anyways

Jawn: hi im alive

Alex: hi baby that didnt take long

Jawn: 20 minutes-ish right

Alex: how did it go

Jawn: okay??????? i think

Jawn: i dunno

Jawn: Mr. Schuyler is stone cold

Jawn: but he said he’ll call me

Jawn: if i got it

ElizAH: you totally nailed it

Jawn: i hope so

Laffy Taffy: Come back to Hercules’ now please

Jawn: :D omw

Pegz: can i come

Pegz: sammy 2

Pegz: sam can be the sixth wheel to balance me

HerCUTEles: yeah sure

Pegz: DOPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okk so I like Seabury a lot in the musical even tho he has one (1) song he's a lil soft spooked peach and i want to give him the world  
> so here he is, one of pegs' new pals. she needs more ppl than her sisters and the graduates.  
> plus in project alex i never rlly mentioned sam but i SHOULDVE.  
> I love my boy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad goes to the beach

Angel: do you know what i just realized

Alex: what

Angel: you said that hercules was making casserole

Angel: but john had flour on his face

Alex: yes

Angel: call me dumb

Angel: but casserole doesnt require flour

HerCUTEles: we were baking a cake too

Jawn: we tried *** to bake a cake

Jawn: we failed

HerCUTEles: it’s because you distracted me

Jawn: excuse me

Jawn: YOU distracted ME, mister

Laffy Taffy: I am on John’s side

HerCUTEles: but he looked cute

HerCUTEles: you cant blame me for this

Alex: dammit hes right

Laffy Taffy: ^

HerCUTEles: anyways the cake failed and it burned

Alex: Peggy ate it anyways

Pegz: hell yeah i did

Pegz: it was mother fuckin chocolate

Sammy: MOTHER FUCKIN CHOCOLATE

Pegz: MOOOTTTHHER FUCKIN CHOCOLATTEE

MarIa: im concerned

MarIa: how did peggy already influence sam

MarIa: its been a day

Pegz: i work fast

Jawn: she does

ElizAH: she does, she’s a human tornado

Pegz: is that an insult

ElizAH: not in the slightest my dearest sister

Alex: anyways im at work and im crying in the process

Jawn: are you Actually crying or are you being dramatic

Alex: bit of both

Alex: one tear

Alex: no actual crying so the dramatics are there

Alex: AND SPEAKING OF WORK

Alex: John did you get a call yet

Jawn: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnno

Jawn: so i think i am fucked job-wise

ElizAH: what

ElizAH: IF YOU DON TGET THE JOB IM GOING TO RIOT

Pegz: no let me riot first

Pegz: IF YOU DONT GET THE JOB IM GOING TO RIOT FIRST

Pegz: but you riot to dad

Pegz: youre his favourite

ElizAH: actually angelica is

Pegz: whatever but he hates me

ElizAH: not true, pegs

Pegz: you sure about that?

Angel: you know we’re sure about it, peggy

Angel: he loves you just as much as us

Pegz: shrug shrug shrug shrug

Pegz: anyways

Pegz: youll be fine john

Jawn: I hope so

Jawn: and are you okay

Pegz: me? Yes

Pegz: dw bb

Pegz: oh and SAMUEl

Sammy: yes

Pegz: we shouldddd hang outttt todayaayayya

Jawn: can i join im bored

Pegz: yes

Sammy: sure

Sammy: can we go to the pool i want to swim

Pegz: YES WE CAN

Jawn: SWIMMING

Pegz: SWIMMING

Sammy: SWIMMING

Laffy Taffy: im coming without an invitation

MarIa: i wanna swim :((

ElizAH: im coming too

ElizAH: come with us love

MarIa: :DDDDDDDDDDD

Alex: IM AT WORK

Angel: ME TOO

Alex: IM HATED

Alex: NEGLECTED

HerCUTEles: ill be there when i clean my room

Alex: STILL NEGLECTED

* * *

Jawn: herc we went to the beach instead btw

Jawn: just a heads up for when u come

Jawn: and yeah

Jawn: theres like no one here its kinda dope

HerCUTEles: no one?

Jawn: well

Jawn: there are a few people obviously

Jawn: but otherwise its p abandoned

Angel: i want to be there i wanna work on my tan

ElizAH: angelica

ElizAH: you

ElizAH: are black

Angel: im lookin dusty

Jawn: i dont tan i burn :((

Angel: i dont

Jawn: im light skinned ok

Pegz: i also burn sometimes but i ~mostly~ tan

MarIa: yall should see sam

MarIa: he turns into a lobster

Sammy: im white >:o

Sammy: its in my skin to burn

Sammy: do you think someone of my skin tone will ever tan ever

MarIa: no

ElizAH: oh i burn too

ElizAH: im basically ur skin tone sam so

ElizAH: we can put sun screen on each other

Sammy: deal

MarIa: am i witnessing bonding between my girlfriend and brother

Pegz: its cute ur welcome i did this

Pegz: anyways im going swimming now

Pegz: john

Pegz: come with

Jawn: OKAY BYE

Laffy Taffy: Ok so i do not want to swim

Laffy Taffy: therefore i will live message everything that is happening to angelica and alexander

Laffy Taffy: you are welcome

Laffy Taffy: OH and hercules until he gets here

HerCUTEles: soon

Laffy Taffy: :D

Laffy Taffy: is it ok if i focus on john

Angel: tell me abt my sisters too ill kick you in the throat gilbert

Laffy Taffy: OKAY DAMN

Laffy Taffy: Eliza is currently putting sunscreen on samuel who is already a bit burned from yesterday

Laffy Taffy: Peggy and John just ran out into the water and

Laffy Taffy: omg

Laffy Taffy: john just released the most girly scream in the world it was adorable

Alex: AHHHH

Alex: thats my boyfriend

Alex: doin the girly scream

Alex: THAT’S MY BOY !!

Angel: we know

Alex: <333

Laffy Taffy: peggy just laughed at him and a huge wave went up over her head and now john is laughing at her

HerCUTEles: his laugh <333

Alex: ^

Angel: IS SHE OKAY

Laffy Taffy: oui peggy is fine

Laffy Taffy: she is laughing

Laffy Taffy: Maria is laying next to me btw

Laffy Taffy: with her eyes closed

Laffy Taffy: i think she is sleeping

Alex: already?

Angel: apparently maria can sleep anywhere

Angel: according to eliza

Laffy Taffy: i see

Laffy Taffy: Eliza is making her way Towards The Water

HerCUTEles: im coming now!!!!

Alex: im missing everything

Alex: how long are you guys staying

Laffy Taffy: erm

Laffy Taffy: lemme ask

Laffy Taffy: they said until one of them burns

Laffy Taffy: so

Alex: that isnt fair sam burns when he looks at a computer screen

Laffy Taffy: i will force them to stay until you get off of work

Alex: an hour

Angel: hour and a half for me so hold out

Laffy Taffy: noted

HerCUTEles: which beach

Laffy Taffy: the one next to the park

Laffy Taffy: a few minutes away from that

Laffy Taffy: near the school

HerCUTEles: okay

HerCUTEles: how is there no one there

Laffy Taffy: there are a few ****

Laffy Taffy: but, i do not know

Laffy Taffy: it is nice though

HerCUTEles: im walking ill be there in like 15

Laffy Taffy: OH JOHN IS FINALLY IN

Laffy Taffy: also

Laffy Taffy: i have seen our john shirtless many times but it still makes me speechless

Alex: hes beautiful

HerCUTEles: i cant wait to see him

HerCUTEles: and you

HerCUTEles: the both of you

HerCUTEles: are you going to swim

Laffy Taffy: oui oui

Laffy Taffy: in a little bit

Laffy Taffy: okay so john just asked me to come out so now im leaving

Laffy Taffy: see you soon mon amours

Angel: aw you called me my love

Laffy Taffy: why of course

Angel: youre such a french stereotype

Laffy Taffy: OUI NOW I AM GONE

Alex: he really is

HerCUTEles: its charming

Alex: ^

Angel: ^^

* * *

MarIa: i cant believe i fell asleep on the fucking beach

MarIa: but im not burned thank god

HerCUTEles: im about 1 minute away

HerCUTEles: i can hear the water

HerCUTEles: and i can also hear john’s laugh

Alex: i want to hear johns laugh

Angel: and i want to not look like a dusty bitch

Angel: we cant all get what we want alex

Alex: stop being so Bitter

Angel: I Cant i hate working here

Angel: dont tell my boss i said that tho he will eat me

Alex: should i ask the context of which eat

Angel: vore

Alex: oh hot

HerCUTEles: baby i love you so much

HerCUTEles: but never again will I fuck you

HerCUTEles: if youre into vore

MarIa: wait alexander is into vore

HerCUTEles: i just heard maria yell out that alexander is into vore btw

HerCUTEles: and i am here

Alex: SHE DI DWH AT

MarIa: i needed to warn ur boyfriends and the elderly couple who are walking

MarIa: john said ‘sexy’

Alex: good at least john is into it

HerCUTEles: if youre actually into vore im breaking up w you

Alex: IM NOT INTO VORE HERCULES

Angel: yes he is

HerCUTEles: ANYWAYS

HerCUTEles: john and lafayette are being ~that couple~ right now

Alex: context

HerCUTEles: theyre hugging in the water its so cute

HerCUTEles: and every time theres a wave lafayette lifts john up bc hes so tiny

HerCUTEles: and he will get engulfed by the waves otherwise

MarIa: im live texting my girlfriend

MarIa: if you guys get to live text your boyfriends

Angel: pls do

MarIa: ok so

MarIa: she’s with sam and peggy which is kinda cute

MarIa: her being with sam rn

MarIa: id never admit it but i love my brother and them getting along is dope

MarIa: and shes laughing s o much

MarIa: like so fucking much

HerCUTEles: oh guys

HerCUTEles: i just told martha, dolley and aaron that we’re here and theyre coming too

Angel: and looks like i am tanning in my yard

Alex: NO

Alex: YOU ARE COMING TO THAT FUCKING BEACH WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT

Angel: NO

Alex: YOU GOTTA

Alex: dont let grudges rule you

Angel: hercules why do you have to ruin my life

HerCUTEles: in my defence I forgot

HerCUTEles: but theyre coming now

Angel: of course they are

Alex: youre still going right

Angel: reluctantly

Alex: good

MarIa: ok im getting up and swimming with my girl

MarIa: see u

HerCUTEles: its just me now suffer the wrath of my gushing of boyfriends

Angel: IM GOING BACK TO WORK

HerCUTEles: Bye

Alex: are you not swimming

HerCUTEles: not my favourite thing to do

HerCUTEles: i may later, though

HerCUTEles: its hard to just watch my boys be adorable

HerCUTEles: but the breaking point will be you joining

Alex: my heart cried

Alex: youre so cute<33

HerCUTEles: ah, ah, that’s you

HerCUTEles: also you should be working

Alex: i know

Alex: dont wanna

Alex: my boss isnt here either

HerCUTEles: wait dont u work at subway

Alex: yes

Alex: i work with a 16 year old emo girl

Alex: oh fuck wait

Alex: sally hemings

Alex: i work with sally hemings

HerCUTEles: im surprised you havent complained more

Alex: she isnt like thomas she doesnt speak a lot

Alex: so shes bearable

Alex: anyways yea i work at subway and our boss and manager are never around

Alex: besides like once a week

Alex: so shrug

Alex: plus, slow day

Alex: apparently ppl dont crave subway whilst dying of heat

HerCUTEles: i could never guess why

HerCUTEles: Oh aaron, dolley and martha are here

HerCUTEles: should i add them to the chat

Angel: i came back to say no

Alex: yes!!!

Alex: listen to nothing angelica says ever

HerCUTEles: ok but i dont want to make angel uncomfortable

Angel: ok so dont add them

Alex: will it make you that uncomfortable tho

Alex: like severely

Angel: no

Angel: but i might fight with them every second of my life

Alex: worth it

Alex: release the kraken

HerCUTEles: excuse me

Alex: add them

_**HerCUTEles added A A RON, DollHouse, and Mar to the chat!** _

Angel: ok but for real i have to work now bye

DollHouse: oh shes here

Mar: o

A A RON: make peace

DollHouse: anyways apparently the only one able to be active right now is alexander am i correct

Alex: you are correct

DollHouse: cool hi

DollHouse: im going swimming now i dont beat around the bush

Mar: im not yet so i can ~chat~

DollHouse: TTYL BYE

Alex: is she gone

Mar: yea she ran towards the water

HerCUTEles: she just scared the shit out of john :((

Alex: hey aaron

Alex: aaron

Alex: burr

Alex: sir

A A RON: yes, alexander?

Alex: wheres theo

A A RON: florida with her family for a few weeks

Alex: OW

Alex: no girlfriend for a while

Alex: are you going to survive

A A RON: of course

A A RON: shes having fun so im happy

A A RON: now im going swimming

A A RON: bye

Alex: bye !!!!!!!!!

Alex: so martha

Mar: Yes?

Alex: tell me what happened between you, angelica and dolley

Mar: im going now

Alex: WHY

Alex: i wanna know :(

Mar: NOOOpe

Mar: long, messy story that i get angry about whenever i think about it

Mar: one day, maybe

Mar: probably not

Alex: you sound like angelica

Mar: Never.

Alex: ok SORRY

HerCUTEles: and shes gone

Alex: she scares me idk if i ever disclosed my fear before

HerCUTEles: yeah her and dolley are kinda

HerCUTEles: they design clothes and sew but theyre evil

HerCUTEles: they look innocent but they will probably kill

Alex: so the opposite of you

HerCUTEles: precisely

HerCUTEles: oh johns phone is ringing

Alex: answer it

HerCUTEles: should i

Alex: yes what if its important

HerCUTEles: okay i will

Alex: okay!!

Alex: hercules?

Alex: who is it

Alex: HERCULES >:(((

Jawn: Oh my geFHR

Jawn: OH MY GIE

Jawn: OH MY FUCING GOD ALEX

HerCUTEles: JADIEWFHW

Laffy Taffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Alex: WHAT

Alex: WHAT HAPPENED

Jawn: IF CUKIGJN

HerCUTEles: HE GOT THE JOB

Jawn: I GOT HEFUFKCING JOB

Alex: WAIT YOU DID

Alex: IM SO PROUD OF YOU BABY OH MY FUCKING GOD

MarIa: hes actually SOBBIBG

Alex: DID YOU ALL GET OUT OF THE WATER FOR THIS

MarIa: YES

MarIa: BIG NEWS BIG NEWS BIG NEWS

Alex: OH MY GOD I

Alex: IM SO PROUD OF MY BABY

Alex: TAKE A PICTURE LEMME SEE HIS LIL FACE

ElizAH: I ALREAD Y TOOK LIKE FIFTY

ElizAH: SO BEWARE

ElizAH: 99 PERCENT OF THE PHOTOS ARE OF HIM BEING STUCK IN A LAF-HERC COCOON THO

Alex: EVEN BETTER

_**ElizAH just sent a photo!** _

_**ElizAH just sent a photo!** _

_**ElizAH just sent a photo!** _

_**ElizAH just sent a photo!** _

Alex: HE LOOKS SO PRECIOUS

Alex: TELL HERC AND LAF TO HUG HIM HARDER FOR ME

Alex: WORK ENDS IN TEN MINUTES

ElizAH: OKAY

Alex: IM SO HAPPY FOR HIM

A A RON: we joined this chat at a good time

Mar: AHHHHH everyone is crying this is so heart warming

DollHouse: who knew a job would be such a big deal

Alex: HES JOHN LAURENS OF COURSE WE’RE GONNA CRY OVER HIS SUCCESS HE DESERVES IT

DollHouse: OKK true

* * *

Pegz: do you think hes ever going to let go of john

MarIa: no

MarIa: i dont think he wants to

Pegz: its cute but at the same time does john look blue to anyone else

MarIa: the water was freezing it might just be that

ElizAH: who knew people could cry for this long

ElizAH: its been like six minutes

Laffy Taffy: Alexander is very affectionate

Laffy Taffy: whenever things go right in our life it becomes a huge deal for him

Laffy Taffy: and it is adorable, non?

ElizAH: its v v cute

HerCUTEles: i love my boys <3

Sammy: this friendship group is absolutely wild

MarIa: welcome, dear brother

Pegz: will you leave us when george comes back

Sammy: I dunno

Sammy: dunno if he likes you guys all that much

MarIa: youre gonna let him control who you hang out with???

Sammy: OH no, no

Sammy: not at all

Sammy: i just dnt wanna force him around ppl hes uncomfortable around

Sammy: but ill ask him if he wants to like

Sammy: formally meet you guys

Alex: isnt king a huge dick tho

Alex: oh and ive finished crying

Jawn: no you havent

Alex: ur right but im trying my best to stop

Jawn: youre happier than me

Alex: of course i am you deserve good things in your life baby

Sammy: no he isn’t

Sammy: hes, believe it or not, v antisocial

Sammy: he doesnt stick to a small group of people for no reason

Alex: but he holds huge parties

Sammy: well ya

Sammy: he enjoys drinking and parties and stuff

Sammy: cause hes drunk

Sammy: otherwise hes v v awkward And anxious

Sammy: so give him some time and pls do not judge him

Sammy: he is quite literally my entire world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vore is a kink in which you swallow people whole btw lmao 
> 
> Anyways my boys are absolutely whipped with each other they are so cute  
> and i love samuel hes the softest boy  
> and OOO dolley/martha/angelica drama *waves hands*  
> I'm going to be slowly adding people to the story - such as Theo, George, Thomas, James, etc etc etc 
> 
> Comments are v v nice and make my whole entire day  
> (So do Kudos)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex: im a slut  
> Pegz: and im an asexual slut

Alex: do you guys remember when i said that sally hemings wasnt as bad as jefferson

Angel: yes

Alex: ok well so

Alex: i was proven wrong

Alex: turns out she just wasnt used to me

Alex: and i try to refrain from using such vulgar language to refer to a child but

Alex: SHE IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING

Jawn: annoying as in ‘Rawr xD’ or annoying as in Jefferson annoying

Alex: jefferson annoying

Alex: if she was a scene kid id scream

Laffy Taffy: what is wrong with thomas

Laffy Taffy: he is nice!!!

Alex: ur blind my love

Angel: hes kinda a dick

Mar: kinda???

DollHouse: Mega Dick

Angel: do you have to argue w me

Mar: yes

DollHouse: of course

Angel: any fucking ways

Angel: yea hes a bit of a dick laf

Angel: idk how u cant see it

Laffy Taffy: oh i can see it

Laffy Taffy: but he is nice to me and madison and sally!

Jawn: madison is his boyfriend and sally is cousin and ur just there

Laffy Taffy: >:I

ElizAH: wait can we go back to alexanders story tho i wanna know how shes annoying

Alex: oh

Alex: well u see

Alex: she has that ignorant air to her

Alex: idk how to explain it

Alex: shes a

Alex: how do you say

Alex: spoiled brat

A A RON: its said how you just said it

Alex: thx smartass

Laffy Taffy: she isn’t a spoiled brat!!

HerCUTEles: how can i say this as politely as possible

HerCUTEles: laf, babe,

HerCUTEles: you have no room to say that because you are Also a spoiled brat

Alex: did hercules just roast laf

Jawn: im...shocked

MarIa: dad just WENT OFF

Alex: did you just call my boyfriend dad

MarIa: yes

Alex: never say that again

Alex: i dont want us to be siblings in more ways than one

MarIa: what

Jawn: alex

HerCUTEles: alex

Laffy Taffy: alex

ElizAH: alex

Mar: alex

DollHouse: alex

Pegz: ALEXANDER HAMILTON

Sammy: ............................alex

A A RON: permission to leave

MarIa: whats happening right now

MarIa: wait

MarIa: ALEXANDER FUCKING WASHINGTON-HAMILTON-LAFAYETTE-MULLIGAN-LAURENS

Alex: appreciated

Alex: minus the washington

MarIa: im leaving it there bc u just dragged me into your weird kinks

Alex: AS IF you and eliza dont have weird kinks

MarIa: we dont

ElizAH: we do

ElizAH: i mean we dont

HerCUTEles: daddy kinks are pretty tame

HerCUTEles: and im not saying /I/ have one, alexander has never let the word slip once when we had sex

Pegz: young ears

Sammy: tiny ears

Jawn: are we ignoring the fact that alexander will have the longest name if we get married

Laffy Taffy: excuse me

Laffy Taffy: did u just say,,,the longest name

Jawn: i meant it like

Jawn: itll be a long name

Jawn: dont bring your name into this

HerCUTEles: why are we talking about marriage

Alex: why not

HerCUTEles: we’ve been dating for lllllllllikkkkk eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 5 months

Alex: r u uncomfortable

HerCUTEles: no im just stating a fact

Alex: .....................................ok

Alex: and also

Alex: yea laf will have the longest name known to man-kind but at the moment that isnt too big of a deal bc i just exposed myself to my not-sister

Laffy Taffy: wait are you actually into that

Alex: idk am i

Jawn: arent you supposed to be working

Alex: idk am i

Jawn: yes

Alex: arent you

Jawn: next week

Alex: ...hm

Pegz: can i come back into the conversation now

Pegz: is it safe

Alex: yes

Alex: for now

Pegz: ,,,mkay well

Pegz: sam wants to add george into the chat so he can get used to you all and

Pegz: i keep telling him that this is a bad idea but hes persistent

Pegz: when is a good time

Sammy: preferably not mid-breakdown or mid-sex talk

Alex: thats all we talk about

ElizAH: now is a good time sam!

Sammy: is it tho

MarIa: do you see any breakdowns

Sammy: no but alexander cant stop talking about sex for one second

Alex: thats true

HerCUTEles: alex pls stop for .1 second

HerCUTEles: lets make george feel welcomed!

Alex: he has my not-dad’s name it makes me uncomfortable

Alex: WAIT A SECOND

Alex: HOW ARE U ABLE TO DEAL WITH THAT SAM

Alex: I WOULD.....DIE.

Alex: HOW ARE U SUPPOSED TO SAY HIS NAME DURING SEX WITHOUT BAM INSTANT BONER KILLER

Sammy: dunno never had sex with him yet

Sammy: and

Sammy: im used to it???? i dont associate my dad with my boyfriend even if they have the same name im not That fucked up

Alex: dunno its kinda wild

Laffy Taffy: i have my mothers name should that equal boner killer too

Alex: but you have fifty fall-back names

Laffy Taffy: touche

Jawn: i dont even use my real name

Alex: you what

Pegz: oo

Pegz: I KNOW THIS STORY!

ElizAH: ME TOO

Angel: ME THREE

Jawn: IIIII

Jawn: my real name is like

Jawn: well

Jawn: Ok so John is My Name

Jawn: BUT bc my mom who is now dead rest in peace

Jawn: used to call me it ??? obviously because its my name

Jawn: so my dad started to call me jack

Jawn: so i just /assumed/ that was my real name for like most of my life

Jawn: before i realized that maybe john was my real name Bc Oh Yeah! My mom used to call me it plus its a better name than jack fuck jack

Pegz: can i still call you jack

Jawn: yes

Pegz: nice

Alex: :O

Alex: my baby

Alex: has two (2) names

Jawn: call me john tho it is preferred

Pegz: except with me

Jawn: except wtih peggy

Laffy Taffy: oh i knew that story

HerCUTEles: me too

Alex: IM SORRY i was the only boyfriend who didnt have a bad past with john smhsmhsmh

Jawn: ur our glue <33

HerCUTEles: <33

Laffy Taffy: <33

Alex: <33

Sammy: noah fucking fence

Sammy: but can i add george now

ElizAH: yes! Of course

MarIa: can i interrogate him

Sammy: about what

MarIa: about

MarIa: i dunno

MarIa: big-sister stuff. Ask him questions?? ive never properly met him before

MarIa: just curt hallway-nods.

Sammy: i mean yeah i guess

Sammy: everyone can ask him anything besides peggy and alexander

Sammy: they can ask him nothing

Alex: that should hurt me but i understand

Pegz: ^

A A RON: wait george as in george king

Sammy: yes

A A RON: youre samuel washington

Sammy: yes

A A RON: ...

A A RON: alex

Alex: yes

A A RON: are you washingtons other son

Alex: no

A A RON: oh

MarIa: yes

A A RON: what

Alex: ADD YOUR BOYFRIEND BEFORE THIS GETS AWKWARD SAM

Sammy: FINE

_**Sammy added KG3 to the chat!** _

A A RON: no one can ignore me at this very moment i am confused

A A RON: hello george

KG3: ...Hello.

Sammy: GEORGE THESE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO ARE KEEPING ME COMPANY

Alex: WHY ARE YOU YELLING

Sammy: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT QUESTIONS

Alex: IM ASKING YOU A QUESTION NOT HIM

Laffy Taffy: Bonjour, george! I am lafayette, 1/4 of the ‘PolySquad’

Jawn: we are not calling ourselves that

Jawn: john not-laurens, at your service

KG3: Not-Laurens?

Jawn: long story

Jawn: laf can i take ur name

Laffy Taffy: all of it?

Jawn: no like the last part

Laffy Taffy: are you proposing to me

Jawn: no i dont wanna be a laurens

HerCUTEles: why are we talking about marriage so much

Mar: idk but its cute can i design the dresses

DollHouse: laf should wear a dress

DollHouse: NO JOHN SHOULD WEAR A DRESS

Mar: i agree

HerCUTEles: anyways !

HerCUTEles: im hercules mulligan

Alex: alexander hamilton

MarIa: -washington

MarIa: Maria Washington, sir!

ElizAH: im 1/3 of the schuyler sisters

Pegz: IM SAMS BEST FRIEND

KG3: Oh. You’re Peggy, I’m assuming? I heard about you.

Pegz: aw u talk about me

Sammy: yeah

Sammy: ur my only friend so

MarIa: we’re all your friend now!

Sammy: yeah i guess

Alex: you didn’t talk about Me??

Sammy: no

Sammy: never

Alex: once again, I should be offended but i understand

KG3: That’s not very nice, Samuel.

MarIa: why do u use his full name

Jawn: why do u type properly

Alex: why cant i ask questions

KG3: I don’t know, I call him Sammy and Sam a lot but I automatically use Samuel. Full-names over nicknames, I guess.

KG3: And I have auto-capitalization and auto-correct on and I don’t want to turn it off.

KG3: And I’m not sure, Alexander.

Sammy: u arent allowed to answer his questions hes banned

KG3: ...Okay.

Pegz: im banned too

KG3: May I ask why?

Alex: im a slut

Pegz: and im an asexual slut

KG3: That doesn’t answer my question...

A A RON: alexander doesnt stop talking about sex its literally always on his mind and i think he may be an addict

A A RON: peggy is always curious about everything and her humour is 99% penis jokes

Pegz: yeah thats about right

Alex: im not an addict

Jawn: ALEXANDER HAMILTON YOU ARE AT WORK

Alex: I AM

Jawn: WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW

Alex: NOT WORKING

Jawn: WHAT SHOULD YOU BE DOING

Alex: WORKING

Jawn: SO

Alex: FINE

Alex: ill be back tho

Alex: and when i am

Alex: im lifting my question-ban

Alex: BYE BYE!

Jawn: bye !

HerCUTEles: bye alexander

Laffy Taffy: bye!!!!!!

Jawn: now that ive gotten rid of him

Jawn: (i love him i rlly do but my God)

Jawn: i have an important question for George

KG3: Yes?

Jawn: how did u know u liked sam o/////o

Angel: i just want to quickly say that i hope the emoticon u used dies in hell

Mar: i thought it was cute

Angel: of course you did

Mar: whats that supposed to mean

Angel: what do you want it to mean

ElizAH: Ladies !!!

Angel: smh

Mar: smhh

KG3: Well, this isn’t a very long story. I saw him Freshman year and he was absolutely beautiful. Shy and overly polite. I, myself, is pretty shy – or, well, bad at human interaction. I found myself drifting towards Samuel and I must admit I think that I have liked him since I first met him nearly two years ago.

Sammy: !!!!!! georgie<33

Alex: i came back to laugh at ‘georgie’

Jawn: alex

Alex: im leaving

MarIa: that was cute

MarIa: now

MarIa: king when are you coming back

KG3: King?

MarIa: i said what i said and i regret it

KG3: In a few days.

MarIa: okay

MarIa: dope

MarIa: u should throw a party

MarIa: :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

MarIa: My summer has been boring

ElizAH: was that an insult

MarIa: never ever baby

KG3: I’ll see what I can do. It mightn’t be very big.

MarIa: thats fine by party i meant all of us and drinks

KG3: In that case, that can be done.

MarIa: DOPE DOPE DOPE DOPE DOPE

MarIa: it can double as a ‘congrats on the job, john’ party

Jawn: i got that party last night

MarIa: i wont ask what that means

Laffy Taffy: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided to change the chapter summary to a smol snippet of conversation  
> so yeah meet georg(i)e  
> and basically i have the same sense of humour as peggy aka sex-sex-sex and penis jokes idk bc why Not  
> i don't think?? im going to be adding any more characters for few more chapters (maybe. we'll see) just gna focus on developing these guy's personalities because i still have No Idea how i want george, martha, dolley, and aaron to be.   
> COMMENTS R CUTE! UR ALL CUTE! KUDOS ARE CUTE!  
> HAVE A GRRRRRR8 DAY


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jawn: laf if you buy me anything i Will riot  
> Laffy Taffy: ...  
> Laffy Taffy: good thing i am not!!

Mar: Uh

Mar: Uh Uh Uh

Mar: Uh Uh Uh Uh

Angel: can you shut the fuck up

Mar: UH

Mar: UH UH UH!!

DollHouse: what’s wrong?

Mar: UM

Mar: so!

Mar: so so so so

Angel: just get the fuck on with the point i swear to God

Mar: im going to keep holding it off if it pisses you off

Angel: :)) i mean please! Continue!

Mar: hm

Mar: ok so im a lil stressedt atm bc i need to design a dress for my cousin’s wedding like the maid of honours dress so its like the second biggest deal

Mar: well i have it designed and i have the fabric and stuff but

Mar: i need to actually Make it and stuff but i dont have a model whos nearly the model’s size

Mar: and i was wondering if sam is free bc hes basically her size

Sammy: Firstly i am a bit offended

Sammy: secondly im not georgie is coming home today

Mar: FUCK

Mar: shes so tiny and i dont even have a mannequin whos as small as she is

Mar: what size is john

Jawn: i have v broad shoulders i wouldnt recommend

Mar: okay

Mar: Maria

MarIa: I have ~tits~ so if shes as small as ur making her seem sorry boo no can do

Mar: shit

Mar: peggy has boobs too

Mar: eliza just isnt the right body shape

Mar: im so stressed

Alex: do you know whos super slim and might work

Mar: who who who

Alex: Angelica :)

Mar: ...

DollHouse: excuse me

A A RON: oh shit

Alex: am i wrong

Mar: no

Mar: they both have nearly the same body type fucking

Angel: ha

Angel: tragic

Alex: angel u should help her

Angel: over my dead body

Mar: that can be arranged itll work the same

Angel: ok calm the fuck down u psycho

ElizAH: dont use that word its problematic

Angel: ohs orry

ElizAH: it’s okay!!

ElizAH: and u should do it! Help a friend

Angel: help a what

Mar: more like hardcore enemy

ElizAH: okay help a hardcore enemy

Pegz: if u help can i be there with popcorn

Pegz: i live for drama

Angel: why cant you just use the model

Mar: shes away on vacation the fucking bitch

Angel: oh well anyways im tall

Mar: i know what height you are

Mar: alright listen

Mar: ill pay you 100 dollars to be the fucking model

Mar: out of My paycheck that im getting for making this bullshit

Mar: im getting a lot less money then i deserve btw this dress is beautiful

Angel: 100?

Mar: yes

Angel: fine

Mar: alright

Mar: dont talk to me tho just stand there

Angel: works.

DollHouse: i wanna be there.

Pegz: ME TOO

Jawn: ME THREE

Mar: absolutely not

Angel: absolutely not

Angel: anyways

Angel: when

Mar: this afternoon??? maybe

A A RON: can i come im going through theodosia withdrawal

Mar: of course

Jawn: but i cant come

Angel: youll drill questions

Jawn: well ya but im curious

HerCUTEles: can i help

HerCUTEles: i havent sewn anything all summer

Mar: if i say yes does that mean that john is coming

HerCUTEles: yes

Mar: OH MY GOD fine

Mar: fine

Mar: only because im sympathetic

Mar: also no one else is getting paid

* * *

Sammy: GEORGIE HAS LANDED I REPEAT GEORGIE HAS LANDED

Alex: so you use that nickname unironically huh

MarIa: at least he doesnt call george daddy

Alex: i didnt even call him daddy yet

MarIa: YET

Alex: BESIDES they havent fucked who knows what the two are into

Alex: prob weirder shit than john, laf, herc and i

KG3: Hello I’m still on the plane they’re not letting us out yet but I can text.

KG3: And I have one question.

Alex: which is

KG3: Are you, Hercules, John and Lafayette dating?

Alex: yes

Alex: how slow are you exactly

KG3: I just assumed you were all close.

KG3: How does that work exactly?

Alex: the same as yalls relationship but w multiple ppl

Alex: its cute i love them

Sammy: GGEEEOOORRRGGEEEEEE come to the gates when u get off i am awaiting

KG3: I told you to not come.

KG3: How long have you been here for? I’m going to smell like a plane which is disgusting.

Sammy: THAT’s okay

Sammy: and for like 2 hours

KG3: Jesus, Sam.

Laffy Taffy: this is a random question that totally isnt related to anything and it is hypothetical

Laffy Taffy: but if i were to buy john some clothes what do you think he’ll like

Alex: hes a simple dude

Alex: t-shirts and jeans

Alex: sweat shirts too but he prefers hercules’

Laffy Taffy: so do you

Alex: actually i prefer yours, yours are prettier colours and hercules are like

Alex: grey scale

Jawn: laf if you buy me anything i Will riot

Laffy Taffy: ...

Laffy Taffy: good thing i am not!!

Jawn: laf

Laffy Taffy: i love you

Jawn: Laf :(

Jawn: i feel bad

Laffy Taffy: do not! You can pay me back when you are a famous artist if you really must

Laffy Taffy: and speaking of artist

Laffy Taffy: what are good paints

Jawn: no

Laffy Taffy: fine

Laffy Taffy: you need a new sketchbook right

Jawn: no

Laffy Taffy: lies

Jawn: srsly laf you dont have to get me anything you and marie have given me so much already

Laffy Taffy: I know! But i want to. I am getting hercules and alexander something too

Alex: no u arent

Alex: u arent allowed to get me anything its illegal and i will blow up

Laffy Taffy: already bought

Alex: YELLS

A A RON: Hey so I wanted to jump in and say that i think angelica might tear martha’s head off and dolley is not having it

Jawn: OH FUCK

Jawn: Oh yeah thats happening

Jawn: i wasnt paying attention

Jawn: hercules is in the middle of it my strong boy!!!!

Jawn: if u told me the reason theyre fighting i might be able to stop it

A A RON: no

A A RON: not my story to tell

Jawn: peggy said the same exact thing when i asked her MONTHS ago

Pegz: its common sense babes

Pegz: its angelica, martha and dolleys story that they can tell when theyre comfortable

Pegz: if they ever are

Jawn: ok but if one of them kills someone im blaming you guys.

Jawn: should i get between it too tho i think hercules might get hurt

Alex: No pls dont

Alex: ur tinier than those girls by like five inches

Laffy Taffy: i would guess a foot

Laffy Taffy: but yeah do not

Jawn: I

Jawn: FUCKING

Alex: what

A A RON: he is now between it

Alex: WHY

A A RON: angelica accidentally scratched hercules w her nail bc she was trying to be sassy or something idfk

A A RON: but yeah hes bleeding

Alex: how bad

A A RON: not sure john is making a big deal out if it

Alex: im coming over

Laffy Taffy: moi aussi

* * *

Mar: theyre so in love

Mar: he was scratched

Mar: he bled for a minute

A A RON: ive never seen anything like it

ElizAH: i have.

Mar: ...

A A RON: now that i think about it

A A RON: i have. Yeah, youre right eliza.

Mar: haha very funny

Mar: stop.

ElizAH: we’re being honest.

Mar: i dislike your honesty

Mar: and i dont dislike you as much as your sister but i will quite literally turn.

Angel: Dont threaten my sister.

Mar: im not – exactly.

Angel: Yes you are.

Mar: whatever

ElizAH: seriously guys this arguing has to stop

ElizAH: we’re all together as friends in a way now

ElizAH: hercules, john, laf and alex are dating and we’re all friends with each of them so can the three of you put aside your differences for .1 second and try to talk it out

DollHouse: theres nothing to talk about

DollHouse: what happened, happened

DollHouse: it was nearly two years ago

ElizAH: well if thats the case why cant you guys act civil

DollHouse: Because Angelica cant act civil

Angel: because YOU cant act civil.

DollHouse: see?? how can i fucking deal with that

Mar: ^

Pegz: im interfering

Pegz: you guys cared about each other once.

Mar: big mistake

DollHouse: never trust a schuyler.

ElizAH: fucking hell

Jawn: hi im back and still in love with hercules n giving him a lot of kisses how is everyone

Jawn: i read the messages as soon as i sent mine and now sense the tension in the room

Jawn: so can someone pls tell me the story now so i can give semi-decent advice

Jawn: bc im okay at advice

Angel: no

Mar: no

DollHouse: no

ElizAH: you should

ElizAH: i think so at least

Pegz: me too

A A RON: me three

Jawn: hercules says ‘me four’

Jawn: and he actually said it btw im not lying alex isnt letting him use his arm so he cant type

Mar: he did say me four

Sammy: george is good at advice too its an england thing

Sammy: if you guys want to deal with it and work it out, let all of us help

Angel: who said we wanted anything of the sort

Mar: im fine with pretending to deal with her

Jawn: but you arent pretending to deal with her you make it so obvious that you have a dislike that its coming between all of our friendships

Jawn: i get the ‘wanting to hide’ things but you have to talk about it eventually bc u keep bringing it up and if youre not over whatever happened TWO YEARS AGO it isnt fucking healthy and you need to speak to Someone about it and if it isnt your friends then who the hell will it be

DollHouse: jesus

Mar: fuck

Mar: fuck fuck fuck

Mar: okay. You know what? Fine

Mar: ill spill

Mar: if the other two are down for it.

DollHouse: if you are dear

Mar: angelica?

DollHouse: Angelica?

Alex: angel?

ElizAH: what

ElizAH: where she go

ElizAH: isnt she with you guys

Alex: no she stood up n left

Alex: no words

Jawn: ill go find her

Alex: want me to come

Jawn: no its okay

Jawn: ill deal with it

Jawn: we mightve pushed a lil too much

Alex: you think?

Jawn: yeah

Jawn: okay im gna go find her now

Jawn: she didnt go that far she Just Left so

ElizAH: tell me when you find her i wanna be there

Pegz: me too

Jawn: okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello u find out the deal with angelica/martha/dolley next chapter wow !  
> Anyways i wrote this half asleep like I AM SO SLEEPY RN but Tour De Pharmacy is coming on tonight (daveed is in it i love my boi!!) so i have to stay up to watch it but OH MY god it’s only 8pm and it comes on at 11:30pm kill me  
> this better be Good   
> but daveed is in it so im pp sure its gna be fuckin dope  
> AND IM ALSO SICK?? Ive been sick nearly every day since summer started idk why i am living a miserable life


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jawn: everyone is crying  
> Jawn: when i say everyone i mean everyone

Pegz: did you find her

Jawn: yeah im with her rn

ElizAH: are you outside

Jawn: yes

Alex: john it’s raining

Jawn: she doesnt want to go inside and im respecting that

ElizAH: does she want peggy and i there

Jawn: hold on lemme ask

Jawn: she nodded so yeah

ElizAH: okay

ElizAH: martha’s house?

Jawn: yes

Pegz: we’ll be there soon

ElizAH: how is she

Jawn: shes crying but nothin too serious i dont think

Jawn: shes not panicking or anything just sad

ElizAH: yeah

ElizAH: okay thats okay

Jawn: its kinda odd to see someone so strong crying

ElizAH: angelica crying scares me

ElizAH: shes hurting

Mar: im sorry

DollHouse: so am i

Pegz: yeah you better fucking be.

Pegz: you ruined her

DollHouse: she ruined Us

HerCUTEles: with all due respect

HerCUTEles: now isn’t the time

A A RON: hes right

A A RON: angelica is hurting and your childish issues isnt something that should be brought up and fought over right now

Alex: ^

Alex: tell her i love her

Jawn: i just did she smiled

Jawn: it wasnt a good smile tho

Jawn: like it was sad

Alex: :(

ElizAH: OKAY WE’RE HERE

ElizAH: WHERE ARE YALL

Jawn: underneath the tree

Pegz: its wet outside

Laffy Taffy: it is raining peggy

Pegz: yeah yeah

* * *

Angel: Hi

Alex: ANGEL

Laffy Taffy: Angelica!!!

HerCUTEles: are you okay?

A A RON: hows it rolling

Sammy: im sorry i wasnt here are you okay

KG3: As he said.

Angel: im fine

Angel: im abt to spill a secret i kept close to me for almost two years lol

Alex: are you sure?

HerCUTEles: you dont have to. You know that right?

Angel: i do

Angel: but its gna keep hurting if i keep it to myself

Angel: cause it still hurts

Angel: which,,,i dont like

Mar: it hurts us too

Angel: yall have each other tho

Angel: i have myself and two sisters who, sadly, dont understand

ElizAH: i wish we could

Angel: im glad you both dont

Angel: and im typing it bc im shivering a lot and i cant speak

DollHouse: come inside

Angel: no

Alex: pls

Alex: if not for you, for my boyfriend who gets sick easily

Alex: and peggy shes always cold

Pegz: guilty

Angel: fine

Angel: im going to the bathroom tho i dont wanna cry in front of anyone else

HerCUTEles: allowed

Jawn: oh good im shakin

HerCUTEles: laf can you get a blanket out of the closet

Laffy Taffy: oui

HerCUTEles: actually four

MarIa: wait whats going on

MarIa: can i come over too

HerCUTEles: probably not for the best

MarIa: BUT MY GIRLFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND’S SAD SISTER IS THERE

HerCUTEles: you can see them both eventually

HerCUTEles: but its raining and mar’s house is already packed

MarIa: fine

MarIa: okay

MarIa: i love u liz

ElizAH: ilu too

HerCUTEles: Angel im coming out to give u a blanket before u go into the bathroom mkay

Angel: fine but dont look at me

HerCUTEles: okay

Alex: MY BOY IS IN MY ARMS!!

Alex: MY COLD BOY!!!!!

Alex: :((

Laffy Taffy: orgy cuddles

A A RON: never call it that again

MarIa: sam are u home

Sammy: yea im in my room

MarIa: are u with george

Sammy: ye

MarIa: can i come in im alone

KG3: Of course.

MarIa: dope

MarIa: okay is everyone over there Situated

Laffy Taffy: oui

Laffy Taffy: hercules, alexander and i are cuddling john a lot i love him

Laffy Taffy: i love them

Alex: if he gets sick i will riot

MarIa: is eliza getting warm

DollHouse: she’s cuddling with peggy dont worry

MarIa: okay good

MarIa: now can we hear this story

Alex: angel?

Angel: yeah okay

Angel: uh

Angel: Martha and Dolley can cut in if they want

DollHouse: okay

Angel: So???

Angel: long-story short we all dated and it didnt turn out well

Jawn: wait what

Angel: ya

Angel: i befriended aaron at first and then met martha and dolley through him

Angel: they were already dating so i was like damn. My chances

Angel: and long story short we started dating after a few months of intense pining

Angel: they were pretty and nice and talented and super great

Angel: the only ppl ive trusted aside from my sisters and john

Angel: and i told them that i had intense trust issues

Angel: bc i do

Angel: always have, got more intense after john

Jawn: im sorry

Angel: it’s okay dw

Angel: anyways

Angel: we started dating and it was Nice

Angel: i was happy again after the fallout with john

Angel: martha, dolley, hercules and aaron were nice to eliza and peggy

Angel: and they were nice to me

Angel: so anyways

Angel: we dated for a few months

Angel: 3-4?

Mar: 5.

Angel: oh. Okay five

Angel: and

Angel: goddammit

Angel: i loved them

Angel: love??? them

DollHouse: what

Angel: not relevant

Angel: anyways

Angel: i was too scared to come out to dad

Angel: none of us had come out at that point

Angel: im still not out haha

Angel: so

Angel: i begged them to wait for me

Angel: i knew it was hard to be with someone who isnt Out but i asked them

Angel: like pls...pls do this for me and think about Me

Mar: we said we would

Angel: yea

Angel: you said you would.

Angel: until :)))

Angel: they came to me and told me they couldnt do it anymore

Jawn: baby

Angel: they walked up to me

Angel: in school, hands together

Angel: and said ‘we cant be with you anymore’

Angel: no explanation

Angel: so me, being Me, blew up a lil

Angel: i got mad. Sad. Overwhelmed

Angel: the first ppl ive ever loved yknow

Angel: left without reason

Angel: a few weeks later i found out they broke up too

Mar: yeah

Mar: we started fighting back then

Mar: because ig we didnt have you

Mar: so we broke up

DollHouse: we felt bad

ElizAH: Good.

DollHouse: we hurt you and it wasnt our intention

Angel: then what was your intention dolley

DollHouse: I dont know

DollHouse: but we didnt break up with you because you werent out

DollHouse: we never would

Angel: THEN WHY

Angel: Fucking tell me Why

Angel: i opened up to you guys and trusted you guys and as soon as you left me i lost hercules, aaron, nearly lost my sisters bc i wouldnt speak to them for a while

Angel: i realized i was pulling a john so i

Angel: i snapped out of it and pretended it didnt hurt anymore and i took it out on the two of you whenever i saw you bc i wanted to seem Strong i didnt want to seem worthless and weak and like i was caught up with the both of you

Angel: but i was

Angel: and i am

DollHouse: babe

Angel: dont call me that

DollHouse: sorry

Angel: so ya

Angel: thats the story and !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! seeing them hurts

Angel: seeing them happy together hurts

Angel: bc

Angel: im here

Angel: wallowing in self pity and missing them

Angel: and theyre together and Moved On

A A RON: moved on? Ha

HerCUTEles: aaron

DollHouse: no his laugh is appropriate

DollHouse: we still regret what we did every single day

DollHouse: and we wanted to apologize and Explain but we didnt know how

Alex: so do it now

DollHouse: right

DollHouse: we were scared

DollHouse: you seemed distant and Off and we assumed that if we broke up with you first it would lessen the painful blow that would Eventually happen

Angel: i was distant bc i thought i was being too Much

Mar: Never

Mar: you werent

Mar: it was perfect and you were perfect and we were fucking idiots

Pegz: True.

Angel: and i never wouldve broke up w you guys

Angel: u were my everything aside from my sisters

DollHouse: im sorry

DollHouse: we’re sorry

Mar: we’re so fucking sorry.

Mar: i didnt know it was eating you up as much as it was

Angel: that was the goal

Laffy Taffy: Angelica may you come out of the bathroom

Angel: i

Angel: i guess

Angel: i look gross

DollHouse: thats doubtful

Jawn: :(

Sammy: whats happening

Jawn: angel looks so sad

ElizAH: she is sad

Jawn: martha and dolley do too

Pegz: they all are

ElizAH: theyve never had a proper conversation Since

Jawn: martha just opened her arms for a hug but angelica is just,,, looking at her

Jawn: martha looks rejected and sad but hey

Jawn: oh angelica just

Jawn: hugged the both of them so hard

Jawn: theyre hugging

Jawn: everyone is crying

Jawn: when i say everyone i mean everyone

Jawn: me, laf, alex, herc, dolley, martha, aaron, angelica, eliza, and peggy

KG3: Maria and Samuel are crying as well, if you must know.

KG3: And we are not even there.

Jawn: my heart combusted

Jawn: they stopped hugging n angelica looked down at the both of them bc? Martha and dolley are so short how did i not notice this

Jawn: dolley is the shortest tho

Jawn: anyways

Jawn: martha reached up n wiped away angels tears

Jawn: im crying so hard

Jawn: this is so sad

Jawn: and kinda beautiful

MarIa: will they make up

MarIa: are they making up

Jawn: i think so

Jawn: it might take a while to mend everything

Jawn: two years of heartache ukno

Alex: but for now everything seems okay

Jawn: yeah

Jawn: do you think theyll date again

HerCUTEles: from what i can see?? Maybe

HerCUTEles: they still look at each other the same way

Laffy Taffy: its beautifully bitter

Laffy Taffy: if that is the saying

Jawn: is that even a saying

Alex: bittersweet?

Laffy Taffy: oui that

MarIa: whats happening now

Jawn: theyre staring at each other

Jawn: sad but thankful i think

Jawn: they look at angelica like shes their world :(

A A RON: She was

Sammy: my poor fragile heart

HerCUTEles: theyll be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea  
> i felt like everyone Knew what happened to the girls but here is an actual messy story of what happened lmao  
> it isnt That traumatic But teenagers Are Very Intense and their emotions are everywhere (I say, as a teenager. I Know these things) so theyre all kinda sad and emotional and its vvvvv upsetting Yet they still love each other and i love them sm :(  
> so! im going to design what i think Dolley and Martha look like in this story, if you want to see a design or something follow my art Instagram which is @bwaylaurens ! Im drawin a lot of hamilton fan art bc its Dope!!111!! yeah.  
> Ilu guys so much!! Commets are dope!!!! have a grrrr8888 day


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander fucks up, and then Hercules and Lafayette tumble after.  
> Martha is very, very passionate.   
> John is too good for this shit.

MarIa: PARTY TONIGHT

MarIa: HELLL YEAH

MarIa: I CAN FINALLY PRETEND TO HAVE A ~LIFE~

MarIa: AND UR ALL FORCED TO COME

KG3: I would appreciate it if you all came, yes. There will be alcohol. You’re also allowed to invite people but, please, run it by me first.

Laffy Taffy: cool!

Laffy Taffy: may i invite thomas, james and sally

Alex: no

Alex: u may not

KG3: I don’t see a problem in that.

Alex: /I/ do

Alex: I might kill him

KG3: Okay well don’t do that.

KG3: Kill him, I mean. You can invite Thomas, James and Sally.

Laffy Taffy: OKAY NICE

Alex: i hate u laf

Alex: like so much

Laffy Taffy: aw mon chou

Laffy Taffy: You wish that were true

Pegz: i was abt to say that what u said just rhymes but idk how chou is pronounced

Pegz: anyways

Pegz: sally, thomas and james seem cool

Alex: lies

Pegz: lemme rephrase

Pegz: sally seems cool

Alex: lies

Alex: im her COWORKER i Know

HerCUTEles: just let laf invite his friends alex

HerCUTEles: you can silently glare at them all night if you want

Alex: oh i am

Laffy Taffy: may i invite them to the group chat before the party

Angel: do you Have to

Laffy Taffy: do you not like him either

Angel: o i have no opinion

Angel: but like

Angel: we /just/ got rid of a feud

Laffy Taffy: so now we add another one!

Jawn: just add them

Jawn: u need friends here too

ElizAH: what am i

Jawn: ur one person

ElizAH: a good person

Jawn: ya

Laffy Taffy: I AM ADDING THEM

_Laffy Taffy just added ThomAss, Jemmy, and SalHems to the chat!_

Laffy Taffy: bonjour! There is a small party tonight at george’s. Do not invite anyone it is exclusive

ThomAss: who’s gonna be there

Laffy Taffy: everyone in this groupchat

ThomAss: ah

ThomAss: is that alex as in alexander hamilton

Alex: yes

ThomAss: youre going to be there

Alex: yes

ThomAss: gr8

Pegz: if i ask why u guys hate each other will alexander run under a tree and start crying

SalHems: what

Angel: are you going to let me live it down

Pegz: i mean after the situation was over it seemed ridiculous

Alex: no i wont

Alex: i hate him bc hes dumb

ThomAss: and i hate him because he’s dumb

Jawn: NOAH FENCE

Jawn: BUT CALL HIM DUMB ONE MORE TIME AND YOU WILL HAVE MULTIPLE PROBLEMS ON YOUR HANDS

ThomAss: alright. Noted.

Alex: anyways theres no real heat like it isnt traumatic

Alex: dw

Pegz: good so can i make fun of it

Alex: ?? i mean ya

Pegz: ok can i say that this anger is pent up sexual frustration towards one another

Laffy Taffy: no

Jawn: no

HerCUTEles: no

ThomAss: no

Alex: no

Jemmy: Absolutely not

Pegz: noted

Pegz: hi james ur cool

Jemmy: hi thanks

ThomAss: anyways what’s the party for

Sammy: john got a job!!  
Sammy: at least thats the excuse maria used

Sammy: maria wanted george to have a party and she used john as an excuse

Jawn: im going along with it

Sammy: also i feel the need to explain that by george i mean king and not my dad

ThomAss: i didnt assume your dad but thanks for clearing up the non-confusion

Sammy: welc

SalHems: i mightn’t be able to go

Pegz: Why not

ThomAss: Yeah why

SalHems: smth tells me that

SalHems: i am ~not wanted~

Alex: well

Mar: Alexander.

Alex: NEITHER IS THOMAS

DollHouse: but you could pretend

SalHems: ya im not going wuweif

SalHems: thnx for the invite tho! <3333

SalHems: adios, see u all on the flip side

_SalHems left the chat!_

Pegz: no offence but that was really

Pegz: dab

Pegz: uncalled for

Jawn: did you just type out dab

Pegz: yes

Pegz: i didnt want to show my anger too much bc thats not Me but it’s there

Laffy Taffy: non i agree

Laffy Taffy: and it is not just because sally is a friend to me

ThomAss: Alright hamilton

ThomAss: have a problem with me, idc

ThomAss: but the second you take it out on my cousin???

ThomAss: She’s 16 years old

ThomAss: SHE IS A CHILD

ThomAss: and she has fucking emotions believe it or not

ThomAss: its bad enough that she can hardly make friends her own age okay

ThomAss: she already feels unwanted enough

ThomAss: so fuck you and you thinking that youre better than her

MarIa: :o

Angel: remember when laf said that we should add another feud

Laffy Taffy: oui well i regret that decision

Alex: It was only a joke!

Jawn: alex

Jawn: jokes can sometimes come across as,,,not funny

Alex: ... I guess

Alex: yeah okay

Alex: i know

Alex: im sorry

Alex: tell her im sorry. Shes welcome

ThomAss: w/e.

* * *

MarIa: PARTY PARTY PARTY

MarIa: I HAVE BOOOZZZZEEEEE

Sammy: where did you even get the alcohol

Sammy: dad would kill us if he knew we were drinking

MarIa: I know thats why he doesnt know dumbass

MarIa: and i have a ~person~

MarIa: ur too young to know about it

Sammy: im going to the same exact..........party

MarIa: i know

MarIa: anyways whos there rn

Sammy: me, george, alex, laf, herc and john

Sammy: laf and herc look mad at alex btw

ElizAH: its bc of the thing w sally today im assuming

Sammy: ya its definitely that

Sammy: alex looks sad should i be a good not-brother

Sammy: and Comfort Him

Angel: does he deserve the comfort rn

Angel: he couldve really hurt sally

Angel: shes only a child

Sammy: still

Sammy: im sure alexander doesnt really appreciate the silent treatment

Sammy: u know how alex is

MarIa: sensitive?? ya

MarIa: doesnt like being alone

ElizAH: why are you talking about him as if he isnt in this group chat

Sammy: he isnt on his phone

Sammy: he didnt even bring it

Sammy: says he wants to ‘live in the moment’

Sammy: i can tell he regrets his decision

Pegz: is john at least being nice

Sammy: ya

Sammy: hes drifting between alex and laf&herc

MarIa: wait are they not even sitting next to him

Sammy: nada

MarIa: wow

ElizAH: what???? like a complete swerve??

Sammy: mhm

ElizAH: im gna have to talk to gil

ElizAH: anyways, maria, peggy, angelica and i will be there in a little while

Sammy: patiently waiting

Sammy: o thomas and james just showed up

Sammy: no sally tho. Poor girl

Mar: for the best, surely.

Sammy: mhm

Sammy: laf stood up and walked towards thomas and hugged him for like 2 minutes

Sammy: alex isnt a happy camper rn it seems

Pegz: ALEXANDER IS EASILY JEALOUS

Pegz: john told me

Pegz: someone flirted w john once and john didnt even realize n alex got Mad

Pegz: so if laf is tryna do what i think hes tryna do, id get in there and stop it before he starts a scene

Sammy: fuck okay

* * *

KG3: Who isn’t here?

Mar: me

DollHouse: me

A A RON: me. The girls are taking forever to get ready

KG3: Okay, so it might not be the best to come at all.

KG3: A scene did, in fact, start.

Mar: fuck

Mar: what happened

KG3: Alexander got jealous as Peggy predicted.

KG3: But instead of getting angry, Alexander started to cry.

KG3: And that angered John. He called all of them childish.

KG3: Which I must admit: I agree with.

KG3: However, that just pissed off Lafayette. He did not seemed pleased since they got here and still does not seem pleased.

KG3: Oh, now they’re yelling.

KG3: Samuel is trying to get in between it, I should go get him out of it. Be right back.

Mar: fuck

DollHouse: we’re coming now for sure

DollHouse: those guys never fight at all

A A RON: sally is like laf’s little sister tho

A A RON: id understand his irritation

A A RON: still, ignoring alex to the point of tears: kinda fucked

Mar: :(

Mar: whats herc doing

KG3: I am back; Samuel is safe. They are still arguing.

KG3: Also, Hercules is watching. Not saying anything.

Mar: NOTHING??

Mar: so hes just standing there while watching his boyfriends fucking argue

Mar: does he want his relationship to turn into fucking nothing

Mar: bc relationships can end Fast

DollHouse: theyre all dumbasses ive decided

Mar: ^^

Mar: george can you get angelica for me

KG3: Of course.

Mar: thanks

A A RON: im coming to pick the both of you up right now

Mar: alright

Mar: i only have half of a wing done on my left eye but its okay ill wear my glasses u basically wont see anything

Angel: ive been summoned?

Mar: OKAY good hi

Mar: take laf and alex away from each other

Mar: until theyre both calmed down

Angel: you want me to get between two Devils??

Angel: like they are MAD

Mar: i dont want them fighting. Their relationship is too beautiful to end over alexander being a dumbass.

Mar: and this is also lafayette’s fault now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mar: ignoring ur boyfriend doesnt solve things

Mar: u catch me

Angel: ya i catch you

* * *

_Alex left the chat!_

Angel: well that didnt end well

Mar: no shit

Mar: wheres hercules

HerCUTEles: here

Mar: why didnt you fucking do something

Mar: You sat there and allowed lafayette to ignore his boyfriend

Mar: NO YOU KNOW WHAT

Mar: YOU SAT THERE AND YOU IGNORED YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND AS WELL

Mar: AND THEN HAD THE AUDACITY TO ALLOW LAFAYETTE TO GET ANGRY OVER ALEXANDER’S CRYING

Mar: “YOU’RE CRYING NOW RIGHT HOW DO YOU THINK SALLY FEELS”

Mar: WHAT KIND OF FUCKING MONSTER ARE THE BOTH OF YOU

Mar: MAKING JOHN CLEAN UP THIS MESS

Mar: ACTUALLY YOU KNOW WHAT

Mar: JOHN

Jawn: yes

Mar: are you with alex

Jawn: course

Mar: how is he

Jawn: bad

Mar: OF FUCKING COURSE HES BAD

HerCUTEles: how bad is bad

Jawn: couldnt breathe a few minutes ago

Jawn: panic attack

Jawn: hes just crying now

HerCUTEles: tell him I love him?

Jawn: no

HerCUTEles: what?

Mar: oh good

Mar: hercules, u dont deserve it

Mar: you hurt him too

Mar: he said something dumb but GODDAMMIT HERCULES

Mar: youre better than that

Jawn: ya

Jawn: you hurt him too herc

Jawn: you have to apologize to him Yourself

Jawn: a messaging man in between will succeed in nothing

Jawn: and where the Fuck is Lafayette

ElizAH: im with him

ElizAH: hes mad

Mar: AND WHY THE FUCK IS HE MAD

ElizAH: ukno

ElizAH: alex

ElizAH: sally

ElizAH: i think

ElizAH: hold on a second

Mar: holding

Mar: alex update

Jawn: not much changed

Jawn: stopped sobbing tho

Jawn: he wont let me touch him

Jawn: keeps saying ‘you’ll leave me too’.

MarIa: oh

MarIa: ohh no

MarIa: Oh No.

Mar: what

MarIa: he used to say that

MarIa: when he first came to us

MarIa: he wouldnt let george calm him down when he was sad

MarIa: he kept saying that

MarIa: we’ll leave him like his other foster families.

Jawn: oh

Jawn: okay fuck

Jawn: what do i say

MarIa: we never figured it out

MarIa: stay w him

Jawn: i will

ElizAH: laf didnt have his meds today

Mar: NO EXCUSE

ElizAH: definitely not

ElizAH: but yknow

ElizAH: it impacts his mood and decisions

ElizAH: thats obviously the reason

ElizAH: laf would never ever ever hurt alexander, hercules or john on purpose

ElizAH: he adores them

Mar: still hurt ‘em

HerCUTEles: god

HerCUTEles: are you guys at washington’s

Jawn: ya

HerCUTEles: im coming over

Jawn: idk if he wants u to

HerCUTEles: idc.

Jawn: ...okay.

Jawn: fine

Jawn: he mightnt talk

Jawn: he might get worse

HerCUTEles: ill be there for him

ElizAH: ok laf isnt mad anymore

ElizAH: well hes still angry but not As

ElizAH: hes just....starin at a wall

ThomAss: he does that

ThomAss: after he gets Really angry

ThomAss: he’ll be fine im sure

Mar: i want him to go over to apologize to alex but i also want him to fuck off and never go near alex again

Jawn: well i dont want that

Jawn: he didnt take his meds so he has a reason

Mar: ILLNESS DOESNT EXCUSE SHITTY BEHAVIOUR !!

Jawn: I know

Jawn: Alex is almost sleep now

Jawn: he might be fully asleep when you get here herc

HerCUTEles: it’s fine

HerCUTEles: are you staying with laf, liza?

ElizAH: ya i guess so

ElizAH: ill force his pills into his body in the morning and make him apologize to alex

ElizAH: til then, work yourselves out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some random drama/angst because honestly Why Not?  
> Anyways, Martha is not taking Anyone’s shit on this day!  
> Comments make my world go round <33
> 
> insta; bwaylaurens  
> twitter; diggindiggs


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ElizAH: NINE ONE ONE  
> Pegz: is everyone taking the ‘typing out 911’ page out of alex’s book orr  
> ElizAH: IM TOO PANICKED TO SWITCH KEYBOARDS

Mar: How’s it going?

A A RON: it’s 5am why are you awake

Mar: why are You awake?

A A RON: im talking to theo

A A RON: this shit made me realize how much i need her to Not hate me

Mar: aw

Mar: fuck off for a second

Mar: but it’s still cute tell her i love her and also to go to bed

Jawn: its going okay

Jawn: alex hasnt said anything though

Jawn: herc is doing all the talking

Jawn: and alex looks kinda dead

Jawn: sad-dead

Jawn: hes tired too

Mar: of course he is. A lot happened today

ElizAH: hi im here

MarIa: why are you here

ElizAH: im with laf who isn’t sleeping either

ElizAH: why are You here?

MarIa: i can hear alex crying through the wall and its traumatic

Jawn: thats not alex it’s herc

MarIa: still traumatic

MarIa: ive never seen hercules cry before

Jawn: he usually doesnt

Jawn: til now

Jawn: he doesnt want to lose us

Jawn: and i dont wanna lose him

Mar: you’ll work it out

Jawn: i hope we do.

Jawn: this is our first bad fight :(

Jawn: i dont like it

Mar: fights suck dick and i dont want you guys to lose each other either

Jawn: sigh

Jawn: okay

Jawn: herc finally stopped talking and rambling and apologizing but he’s still crying

Jawn: hes waitin for alex to say somerhthing

Jawn:s orry fro the mistype im shaking

Mar: it’s fine bb

Jawn: alex just started crying again

Jawn: and now they’re hugging

Jawn: alex is in herc’s lap and on any other circumstance this would be adorable

Jawn: obviously; it isn’t atm

Jawn: still

Jawn: i think they’re okay

Jawn: is laf still awake

ElizAH: he is

ElizAH: he’s on his phone but i think he has the groupchat muted

ElizAH: he keeps refreshing alex’s twitter and idk if it’s creepy or not

Jawn: alex has a twitter????????

ElizAH: ya??

Jawn: huh

Jawn: anyways

Jawn: tell laf to go to bed

ElizAH: i did

ElizAH: he refuses

Jawn: gah

Jawn: send him over

ElizAH: NOW???

ElizAH: what time does he have to take his meds

Jawn: when he wakes up

ElizAH: .

ElizAH: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ElizAH: can i give them to him now

Jawn: hold on lemme ask herc

ElizAH: okay

Jawn: herc said that it’s okay

Jawn: make sure he eats first

Jawn: and then send him to alex’s

Jawn: tell him that alex might be asleep when he comes by though

ElizAH: okay lemme figure out how to do this without laf yelling at me:(((((((

MarIa: if he yells at you ill yell at him

ElizAH: thank u baby

Jawn: okay: alex fell asleep in herc’s arms

Jawn: my babies

Jawn: my sad babies

Jawn: hold off on laf coming over

Jawn: give him some NyQuil or smth

Jawn: alex and laf – specifically – need to talk it out when they’re in the right Set of Mind

Jawn: and that means sleep, food, and pills

ElizAH: alex takes pills??

Jawn: ya

ElizAH: daily????

Jawn: ya

Jawn: anyways

Jawn: tell him hes not allowed to see alex unless he sleeps

Jawn: and eats

Jawn: and showers

Jawn: and takes his pills

Jawn: hercules is telling me to say 99% of this

Jawn: i love my dad :(

ThomASS: im gonna stop you right there

Mar: why are YOU awake

ThomASS: i don’t sleep until 6am most days

ThomASS: so ive been lurking

Jawn: oh cool

Jawn: u ruined my relationship

ThomASS: way to pull off That card

ThomASS: i did nothing

Jawn: ya ur right i just wanna blame someone that isn’t my boyfriends but i cant :(( im sorry

Jawn: ur decent-ish

ThomASS: thanks ill take it

ElizAH: i told laf he wouldn’t be able to see you guys until he sleeps and he started crying???

Jawn: what

ElizAH: ya

ElizAH: hes sobbing

ElizAH: imma talk to him

ElizAH: does he cry a lot

ElizAH: how do u calm him down

Jawn: he likes his back rubbed when he’s stressed

Jawn: and idk if he’s stressed rn but try it???

ElizAH: okay

ElizAH: how do i make my hand as big as hercules’

Jawn: milk

ElizAH: i

ElizAH: okay john

* * *

Angel: morning how is everyone

Angel: dont answer my question i know the answer

Angel: :(

Jawn: alex called into work sick today

Jawn; his head hurts a lot and he wont stop clinging to hercules

HerCUTEles: it’s cute

HerCUTEles: i missed him

Angel: you...missed him?

Angel: y’all were only apart for like an hour

HerCUTEles: and?

Pegz: youre rusty with relationships angel let them be gross

Pegz: they deserve it ~

Jawn: thanks

HerCUTEles: thanks (?)

Pegz: ur welcome

Jawn: hey so alex is asking for laf now

Jawn: is he awake yet

ThomASS: he isnt

Jawn: how do u know

ThomASS: bc i went over to see if he was okay???

ThomASS: him and eliza are asleep

Jawn: i keep forgetting ur friends with laf idk why

Jawn: it stresses me out kinda

ThomASS: mmm

ThomASS: i’ll tell you when he wakes up

ThomASS: despite how much i dislike alex, you all clearly love each other and throwing away this relationship over something stupid is Stupid

Sammy: I agree :D

Sammy: also dad made u guys breakfast

Sammy: @ hercules alex and john

Jawn: godt bless

Jawn: ill be down

Jawn: can we bring it to alex’s room

Sammy: ofc

Jawn: dope

ThomASS: eliza is awake

ThomASS: she went to the bathroom she didnt even realize i was here

ElizAH: yes i did

ElizAH: but i refuse to speak to anyone until i wash my face and brush my teeth so fuck off for a second

ThomASS: you’re moody when youre tired huh?

ElizAH: if i could see u i would glare at you

Angel: she is v moody !

Angel: all of the schuylers are

Angel: including dad

Angel: when they’re tired

Pegz: you’re moody all the time

Angel: wanna fukin fight m8

Pegz: BRING IT ON LADDIE

Jawn: can we turn the conversation back again

Jawn: is laf awake

ThomASS: No. Eliza is waking him up after she cooks breakfast

ThomASS: can someone text jemmy for me

Angel: text jemmy ur goddamn self lazy ass

Angel: and isnt he in this gc

ThomASS: he muted it

Angel: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ThomASS: what were u expecting??? for him to deal with yall???

Angel: yeah its what everyone else does

DollHouse: not aaron he muted you guys too thats why he talks only occasionally

Angel: youre added into the ‘You Guys’ of the equation dolley

DollHouse: i wont take this sass

ElizAH: LAF IS AWAKE AND BREAKFAST IS NOT READY

ElizAH: NINE ONE ONE

Pegz: is everyone taking the ‘typing out 911’ page out of alex’s book orr

ElizAH: IM TOO PANICKED TO SWITCH KEYBOARDS

ElizAH: THOMAS GO SAY HI TO HIM GO PAT HIS BACK GO IDK

ElizAH: TELL HIM TO SHOWER

ThomASS: im right next to you i hope that you know that you could have said that to my face and it wouldve been quicker

ElizAH: and you couldve said that to My face so

ThomASS: mkay touche

Laffy Taffy: You guys do know that i am in this gc too, right?

ElizAH: yes but i was hoping your phone was dead

Laffy Taffy: don’t come up, thomas. Ill go shower.

ThomASS: mkay

ThomASS: howre you feeling

Laffy Taffy: funny question

ThomASS: :(

Jawn: hnelo we are eating breakfast

Jawn: Laf!! Hi!!!!

Laffy Taffy: bonjour

Jawn: come over later pls

Jawn: alex wants u

Laffy Taffy: does he

Laffy Taffy: like Really

Jawn: mhm

Jawn: he wants to talk

Laffy Taffy: ...

Laffy Taffy: okay.

* * *

Mar: good morning

Angel: it’s 5pm

Mar: good morning to everyone except angelica

Mar: the talking: is it happening?

Jawn: it’s done

Mar: it’s done!

Mar: good

Mar: how’d it go

Mar: tell Auntie Martha everything

Jawn: call yourself again and youre being left in the dark for the rest of your life

Jawn: anyways

Jawn: laf apologized first. He told alex that he was tryna make him jealous Just to piss him off and he didnt Mean for it to take such a dramatic turn n that he was gna stop doing it halfway through the night but things turned before that could happen

Jawn: he said that sally is basically a little sister he didnt have and that he knows that shes 16 and that she should act more mature than she does but that doesnt change her being his ‘Little Sister’ and alex saying shit like that reallllly ticked him off.

Jawn: and that thomas and sally are his everything right next to us

ElizAH: im gonna pretend that those words dont sting a lil

Jawn: anyways, alex started crying

Jawn: he cries a lot hes so soft i love him

Jawn: he cried n apologized a lot and hercules had to translate it because laf’s french mind couldnt understand what he was saying through the blubbering

Jawn: n alex said that he shouldnt have came for sally like that. He shouldve apologized to her privately and not through thomas and that he shouldnt have blown up at laf like he did and that he shouldve talked to him like a Civil Human Being

Jawn: and he also said, and i quote; “but ever pull that trying to get me jealous shit again and you’re out the door with your bags packed”

Jawn: so, scary

Jawn: oh and alex also apologized for crying halfway through bc laf got mad at him for crying last night and then laf started crying

Jawn: everything is a mess but it’s a good mess and we’re okay right now

Mar: oh, thank God

Mar: here

_**Mar added Alex to the chat!** _

Mar: welcome back

Alex: ty

Alex: i love my boys sm :((

Alex: im sorry we pulled you guys into it

Mar: we’re here to help, always.

Mar: but u have to apologize to Sally. Privately and genuinely.

Alex: i know

Alex: and i will

Alex: but rn we need to have makeup sex

MarIa: i wish that i didnt wake up to that text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDES i got so many super long comments last chapter?? like they were SO. LONG and i cried every single time i got a long comment (or comments in general lmao) u were all so heckin’ sweet??? and y’all were asking so many questions that i fuckin loved answering and WOW  
> ur all great!!!  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS = MY LIFE! (Right next to u guys <333)  
> twitter; diggindiggs  
> instagram: bwaylaurens


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegz: ya he’s p cool  
> Alex: ily peggy but that was meant to be a gay moment

_**Alex added SalHems to the chat!** _

Alex: the brat is back

Alex: she said that im allowed to call her that

SalHems: i did

SalHems: hi!

ThomASS: you swallowed your pride and apologized?

ThomASS: im surprised :)

Alex: i despise u

Alex: but yes! I apologized at work

Alex: turns out working with someone who hates you fucking sucks

Alex: that, and i felt bad

ThomASS: you felt bad? Wow

Alex: i still hate you

Jawn: leave my bf alone >:(

Jawn: also!!! i start work TODAY

Jawn: im freakin out

Alex: AHHHHHHHHHH

HerCUTEles: ur gonna be amazing!

Angel: i told dad to take it easy on you

Angel: and that ur fragile

Angel: he said “i know”

Jawn: wh

Jawn: thanks???

Jawn: is that a good thing

Angel: not sure

Laffy Taffy: everyone likes john <3

Alex: ^

HerCUTEles: ^

Pegz: ya he’s p cool

Alex: ily peggy but that was meant to be a gay moment

Pegz: oh,,

Pegz: sorry for ruining the gay groove

Alex: apology accepted

Alex: what time do you start?

Jawn: in two hours :(( 4 :((((

Jawn: it’s a lot later today than it usually is?? i start earlier tomorrow

Jawn: im excited but terrified

Jawn: at least i wont be completely broke anymore

Alex: good point

MarIa: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLO!!!!!

MarIa: there’s a beach party tonight

MarIa: whos going

Jawn: i cant

Jawn: work

Jawn: :(((

Angel: i cant either; same reason

Alex: ^^

Pegz: im too tired

Sammy: translation: she’s playin boardgames w/ george and i

Pegz: ya

ThomASS: james and i are going if that means anything

ThomASS: and sally

SalHems: <3

DollHouse: Martha and i cant go either

Mar: well we could but we want to have sex

MarIa: thanks for that info

Mar: ur welcome

Angel: unrelated but can i come over

ElizAH: ANGELICA SCHUYLER

Angel: :^)

MarIa: baby!!

MarIa: can u come?

ElizAH: YA i guess

MarIa: OKAY YAY GOOD

A A RON: i’d go but

A A RON: theo wants to skype tonight

ElizAH: thats so cute

Pegz: loser

Pegz: i mean cute

MarIa: ur all boring

MarIa: except thomas, james, sally and my girl

SalHems: thx xoxo

MarIa: welc <3

Jawn: im a serious hardworking man now

Alex: youre acting like you usually partied

Jawn: i can pretend to be cool for a second

HerCUTEles: i hate parties

HerCUTEles: every time I go to one something dramatic happens

Laffy Taffy: that is very true

Laffy Taffy: we bring dramatics everywhere we go

Jawn: if it isnt that then we bring gross hugs and cuddling everywhere we go

Alex: or both

HerCUTEles: it’s usually both

Alex: ...

Alex: can we hang out before john goes to work pls

Alex: imu :(

Laffy Taffy: you saw us this morning

Alex: and??

Laffy Taffy: touche

HerCUTEles: ya u can all come over

HerCUTEles: mom is here tho

Jawn: GOOD

Jawn: i love your mom

HerCUTEles: she loves you too

Jawn: :D

* * *

KG3: I’m not sure if I should continue to allow what’s going on now to continue, or if I should stop it.

Angel: what’s happening??

KG3: What started out as friendly banter has escalated to yelling.

KG3: I’m not sure if there’s much heat to it, but I’m uneasy.

Alex: psh theyre prob fine

KG3: Peggy just threatened to set Samuel’s house on fire.

Jawn: ya that’s peggy for u

KG3: Samuel just said that he’s going to set ‘Peggy’s dick’ on fire.

Alex: that’s samuel for u

Alex: actually no it isnt

Alex: spooky

Alex: break it up???

Alex: what game are u playing

KG3: Monopoly.

Alex: oh

Angel: oh

Jawn: ooooh

Jawn: theyre fine

KG3: Are you sure?

Jawn: ya dont worry abt it

Alex: hey john

Jawn: hm

Alex: why r u texting

Jawn: Mr. Schuyler said he doesnt need me to do anything atm so im just...sittin on the chair in his office???

Jawn: all he did is show me around

Jawn: he said it’s a slow night so it’s chill

Alex: are u at his house or at like a fancy office

Jawn: fancy office

Jawn: and im underdressed

Alex: but u looked so pretty !!

Jawn: ily

Alex: ily2

ElizAH: ughghghg

ElizAH: i didnt think that this party was gonna be hardcore

ElizAH: i just saw someone snort cocaine off of their finger

Angel: excuse me

Angel: go the fuck home

Angel: right now

ElizAH: I CANT

ElizAH: idk where maria is

ElizAH: and shes drunk

ElizAH: so i cant just leave her

Angel: she left u??

ElizAH: ya i told her to go mingle

ElizAH: these ppl make me v uncomfortable

ElizAH: they’re her friends

Alex: oh yeah her friends fucking suck

Pegz: i didnt even know she had other friends

Alex: ya bc they fucking suck

Alex: and hi u arent dead

Pegz: no george got mad :(((

Angel: what why

Pegz: i called samuel a pissy cock sucker and george is protective

Pegz: its fine tho bc samuel called me a nasty whore and we’re good

Pegz: still

Pegz: anyways

Pegz: will she be fine by herself?? shes w her friends after all

ElizAH: ya but i dont trust her friends

ElizAH: they wouldnt take care of her

ElizAH: im doing a bad job of taking care of her too it seems

ElizAH: what if shes doing something stupid like swimming

ElizAH: WHAT IF SHE’S SMOKING

ElizAH: OR SNORTING COKE

ElizAH: brb i gotta find her

Angel: sigh

Angel: maria, maria, maria

Alex: i kinda forgot how wild maria can be idk why

Alex: like?? she parties a lot

Alex: always has

Alex: she used to sneak out nearly every weekend before summer

Angel: oh ffs

Angel: leave it to eliza to get caught up with people like that

Alex: hey.

Alex: maria is a good person

Alex: partier or not

Alex: she just needs someone to mellow her out

Alex: and hopefully eliza can do that

Angel: yeah i know

Angel: i just :(((

Angel: dont want her getting hurt

Alex: im sure she’ll be fine

ElizAH: hi im back i found maria

Jawn: is she okay

ElizAH: define okay

Jawn: erm

ElizAH: she’s alive

ElizAH: but she’s fucked up

ElizAH: im too scared to get close to her bc she’s around like 6 men and men scare me

ElizAH: except for the men in this chat theyre cool

Sammy: aw ty

KG3: You aren’t a man, Samuel.

Pegz: OH DAMN

Sammy: :O

ElizAH: anyways i can tell that shes d r u n k

ElizAH: hold

ElizAH: are you fucking serious

Angel: what?

ElizAH: should i be okay w her smoking

Alex: whats she smoking

ElizAH: it looks like a blunt

Alex: oh

Angel: No.

Angel: absolutely fucking not

Angel: our dad is a lawyer, liza

Angel: do you REALLY think you should be dating a goddamn druggie

Angel: tell her to stop

ElizAH: but i cant control her

ElizAH: ugh ugh ugh ugh

ElizAH: i wanna go home

ElizAH: with her

Angel: god

Angel: go get her im otw

Angel: in my pyjamas with a face mask on so when u see the grinch pull up dont be alarmed

ElizAH: okay

ElizAH: thank u

Angel: np

Alex: never go to a party w/o us again u need body guards

Angel: ^

Angel: although you couldnt even scare a fly

Alex: LISTEN HERE

ElizAH: uh

ElizAH: Ya i dont think shes coming

Angel: what

Angel: im here btw

Angel: wdym

ElizAH: i gathered up courage and told her that it was time to go

ElizAH: and i had to hold my fucking breath so i wouldnt get contact high

ElizAH: and she looked at me and laughed and said ‘no’

ElizAH: n i said ‘baby we have to leave now please’

ElizAH: and one of her friends

ElizAH: big white guy w a backwards hat

ElizAH: grabbed my arm HARD and said ‘she doesn’t want to leave, babe’

ElizAH: he called me babe

ElizAH: and TOUCHED ME

ElizAH: and maria didnt even??? care

ElizAH: so lehfsdhw

ElizAH: im a lil shaken up rn

Angel: im coming to get you

ElizAH: no im coming now im walking

Angel: okay

ElizAH: a lil spooked

ElizAH: and sad

ElizAH: she’s a lot different when shes high

Angel: :(

Pegz: im otw home

Pegz: i wanna be with u

ElizAH: ty

Laffy Taffy: am I allowed over as well?

Laffy Taffy: Alexander, Hercules and myself?

Angel: the more the marrier !!

ElizAH: yes pls

ElizAH: ill be ok tho i know she was just havin fun

ElizAH: it isnt a big deal and i shouldnt be as scared as i am but

Angel: being high or drunk doesnt excuse shitty behaviour sis

ElizAH: shrug shrug shrug

ThomASS: can this groupchat go a day without drama

Angel: we went Multiple days Mr. Jefferson so fuck the fuck off

ElizAH: are you still at the party

ThomASS: yeah

ElizAH: look out for maria for me?

ThomASS: we were anyways

ElizAH: what

ThomASS: im a dick but i was gonna make sure she’s okay

ThomASS: im not That bad

ElizAH: thank you

ThomASS: ur welcome

ThomASS: i hope ur feeling better

ElizAH: me too haha

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s bring in some marliza angst?  
> Literally every single chapter has angst at this point  
> i guess that’s what happens when u shove a bunch of teenagers into a group chat together  
> anyways, eliza tends to push down her emotions as u can see!! she pushes things that hurt her off as ‘oh it’s fine!!! there’s a reason!!’ my poor girl :(  
> she uses sarcasm and ignorance as a coping mechanism for her own pain poor bbg i love her sm


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex: SHUT UP IM TALKING  
> Alex: sorry i love you  
> Laffy Taffy: it’s okay i love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has mentions of vomiting and blood!  
> very brief, but still a warning.

A A RON: Theo wants to meet a few of u

A A RON: the people she hasnt met, anyways

A A RON: like,,most of you

KG3: It isn’t up to me, but I’d love to meet her!

A A RON: k dope

A A RON: where’s like,,,everyone else

KG3: Eliza and Maria went to a party last night – you know that part – and Eliza was a tad bit shaken up. She’s okay. I’m not quite sure where Maria is, Samuel called and couldn’t get an answer. But, Thomas and James promised to keep an eye on her so I’m sure she’s fine, too.

A A RON: jesus

A A RON: i shouldve read up before i came in here asking to add theo

A A RON: im assuming it’s a bad time to add her in then

Angel: nah

Angel: we added thomas, james and sally and nearly instantly all hell broke lose between the polysquad

Jawn: do we have to stick with that name

Angel: would you prefer the Gay Dick Suckers?

Jawn: very much so, yes

Angel: fuck off

Angel: so, add her

Angel: eliza is okay. She called maria a few times this morning but no answer

Angel: it’s only 11 tho. She might still be asleep.

Angel: ill probably call thomas later if she still doesnt answer

A A RON: okay

A A RON: so.............add her?

Angel: sure

Angel: or wait until more people are active if u want

A A RON: where is everyone???

Angel: Alex is at work, Laf and Herc are at Herc’s house (sleeping or fucking who knows) John is at work too but he’s active, Eliza is worrying, peggy has been playing Super Mario Bros on Wii all day, and that’s all i know

KG3: And I’m with Samuel at the Washington’s house.

Angel: so, maria didn’t come home?

KG3: No. Unless she came home, slept, and then left again.

KG3: Samuel went to go check on her. She wasn’t there.

KG3: Mr. Washington and Mrs. Washington began to worry but Samuel lied and said she was at Eliza’s. I’m not sure how long that lie will work but if they find out she went with a party Samuel said, and I quote, “she will die.”

Angel: welp

Jawn: wait dont u have work today

Angel: ya

Angel: what are YOU doing at work tf

Angel: oh and i took a day off for ‘liza.

Angel: she’ll never admit it but she aint doin the best

Jawn: ur dad made me get him coffee and asked me to bring some paper work to an office like an hour ago but that’s it???

Jawn: this job is relaxed im suspicious

Angel: well, i did tell him to take it easy

Pegz: that’s the fave talking

Pegz: hi i cant beat the level on smb so im giving up and letting eliza try

Pegz: it might make her cry it’s HARD

Alex: ho ho ho

Alex: u know what Else is hard

Jawn: u better not be hard at your JOB at SUBWAY next to SALLY HEMINGS

Alex: snap snap snap

Alex: im not working with sally right now

Alex: she isnt on today  
Alex: im working w this charles dude

Alex: hes kind of an ass but hes Fine.

A A RON: you think everyone is an ass

Alex: yes

KG3: Charles? As in Charles Lee?

Alex: uh ya i think that’s the guy

Alex: why do u know him

Alex: IS he a jackass

KG3: No! No, not at all!

Sammy: Georgie likes him :^)

KG3: What? No I don’t, Samuel. I like you and Only you.

Laffy Taffy: polyamory exists, boo.

Laffy Taffy: Clearly

Laffy Taffy: also hi hercules and i WEREN’T fucking i was watching him clean his room

Angel: you didn’t help?

Laffy Taffy: ..........................no.

Laffy Taffy: I DIDN’T MAKE THE MESS ALEXANDER DID

Angel: YOU COULDVE HELPED UR BOYFRIEND

Laffy Taffy: BUT HE LOOKS SO CUTE

Laffy Taffy: IT WOULD JUST BE ILLEGAL TO STOP WATCHING HIM SO I COULD HELP!

Angel: sigh

Angel: ur ridiculous

Angel: and yeah, george! Dont hide your crushes from us. Clearly samuel is okay with it

Sammy: Extremely okay :D

KG3: A bit too okay.

Sammy: never too okay!!!

Sammy: i want u to be happy!!!

Sammy: and also he’s cute!!!

Alex: u like him too dont u

Sammy: kinda!!!

Sammy: ive never spoken to him before hes never really...

Sammy: noticed me

Sammy: he always talks to george but not me haha

Sammy: like whenever hes talking to george and im w him he doesn’t even lOok at me but ya he’s nice and i do rlly like him even if hes not too sure i exist

Angel: sam...

Pegz: OH MY BABY

Pegz: MY POOR BABY

Pegz: HOW GOOD ARE YOU AT SUPER MARIO BROS

Pegz: AND ALSO IM SORRY THAT MEAN MAN DOESN’T NOTICE U

Pegz: ILL NOTICE U

Sammy: thank u

Sammy: and im bad at it sorry

Pegz: god fuckign dammit

A A RON: CAN I ADD THEODOSIA NOW

Angel: OH YEAH sure

A A RON: THANK YOU

_A A RON added TheHOEdosia to the chat!_

Jemmy: I have something to say about maria and im not sure if youll like it

A A RON: god fucking dammit

Angel: wait what is it

Angel: and hi theo

TheHOEdosia: hi!

TheHOEdosia: bad time, huh?

A A RON: there’s never a good time in this chat

Pegz: he’s right we’re a mess

Jemmy: Thomas tried to bring Maria to her own house last night after she was getting constantly felt up by a loaddd of creeps. She refused and started crying so thomas brought her to his house but now shes been puking for literally 2 hours and shes fainted nearly twice and im not sure what to do

Angel: well, fuck.

Angel: bring her to the hospital that isn’t good

Jemmy: we would but we aren’t on her emergency thing

Jemmy: the only ppl on it are martha, george and a man named james??

Jemmy: and she yelled at thomas to not bring her to the hospital

Sammy: she has a fear of hospitals

Sammy: rightfully so

Jemmy: ok but her fear of hospitals has to fucking Stop

Jemmy: she just puked up Blood so HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: FFFFuck

Angel: whos james

Angel: sam whos james

Sammy: No good

Sammy: thats all imma say but no

ElizAH: Uh

ElizAH: do you think my dad could bring her in

ElizAH: and do u think my dad’s money will pay to keep it out of the washington’s hold?

Angel: eliza

Angel: bribing isn’t a good thing

ElizAH: SHE’S PUKING UP BLOOD

Jemmy: well, she’s asleep now

ElizAH: :(

Jemmy: thomas and i are gonna hold it off. See how she is in a few more hours.

Jemmy: we’ll update you?

ElizAH: okay

ElizAH: you can bring her here, if you want

ElizAH: if she’s too much work

Jemmy: no, it’s okay.

ElizAH: okay.

ElizAH: thank you.

TheHOEdosia: so definitely a bad time, eh?

* * *

Mar: theodosia! Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!

TheHOEdosia: HI!

Mar: HOW ARE YOU I MISS YOU!

TheHOEdosia: I MISS YOU TOO!! IM FINE!!! SUCK OF FLORIDA THO!!

TheHOEdosia: ILL BE HOME IN A FEW DAYS

Mar: AH

TheHOEdosia: AH

Alex: no offence but how is someone like u dating someone like aaron

TheHOEdosia: is that an insult towards me or towards aaron

Alex: aaron

TheHOEdosia: oh okay

TheHOEdosia: uh

TheHOEdosia: he’s cute and mellow and i am AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

TheHOEdosia: it’s how we work

Alex: makes sense

Laffy Taffy: tell us about yourself!!

TheHOEdosia: ??? not much to tell ???

TheHOEdosia: i have vitiligo in case yall couldnt tell, i like boys and girls a lot, im poly, dogs and cats are EQUAL, my favourite musical is tuck everlasting, black lives matter, i paint a lot, i also write, i have about 2 friends, yellow is a nice colour and anyone who disagrees can fight me, im from england but moved here when i was 12???, i moved from canada tho not england i left england when i was 5-ish, my mama is a stripper, i speak fluent french, i also speak german idk why, and...das it

Alex: HOLD UP LEMME PROCESS THIS

Alex: YOU’RE POLY?

TheHOEdosia: very

Alex: U ONLY HAVE ONE SIGNIFICANT OTHER?

TheHOEdosia: aaron atm, yes

Alex: YOU’RE BI

TheHOEdosia: mhm!

Alex: U WRITE

TheHOEdosia: i do!

Alex: U PAINT JUST LIKE ONE OF MY FANTASTIC BOYFRIENDS

Laffy Taffy: you speak french!!!!!!

Alex: SHUT UP IM TALKING

Alex: sorry i love you

Laffy Taffy: it’s okay i love you too

Alex: YOUR MOM IS A STRIPPER THAT’S COOL

Alex: GERMAN!

Alex: CANADA!

Alex: YELLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERCULES looks so good in yellow that’s not related to anything aside from u liking the colour but

Alex: oh my GOD did anyone see Laf in yellow before??? i would die for it

Alex: AND JOHN

Alex: im off track now

Alex: ur cool

Alex: why dont we speak more

TheHOEdosia: not sure!!

TheHOEdosia: i talk to a lot of ppl but dont really have friends

TheHOEdosia: besides aaron

TheHOEdosia: so i dont speak to many people frequently

Alex: youre not allowed to leave me anymore youre my best friend

TheHOEdosia: okay!

Jawn: wh excuse me

Laffy Taffy: I see how it is

HerCUTEles: thank u alexander

Alex: LET ME HAVE FRIENDS OUTSIDE OF U GU Y S

Jawn: neVA !!

Alex: wait is aaron poly

A A RON: shrug

A A RON: im not sure

A A RON: but

A A RON: theo can date whoever she wants as long as i know about it

A A RON: it doesnt bug me

Alex: look at aaron!! what a good boyfriend!

TheHOEdosia: ya he’s pretty great <333

SalHems: hi im here with a Maria Update (trademark symbol)

Pegz: you know that the trademark symbol is in the emojis right

SalHems: did u know that i dont care

Pegz: SORRY DAMN

SalHems: no im sorry ive been dealing with a pacing thomas all day im exhausted

SalHems: anyways

SalHems: maria is awake, she drank some water, she has some burst blood vessels on her face due to puking but aside from that, she’s okay.

SalHems: the blood vessels aren’t serious and nothin to do to the doctor for she just has A lot of red splotches on her face atm

SalHems: she ate a cookie too but that’s all

SalHems: james is making her spaghetti

ElizAH: spaghetti

ElizAH: of course she’s eating spaghetti

ElizAH: it’s her favourite

ElizAH: so she’s okay? you’re sure?

SalHems: yes

SalHems: just a Lot of alcohol in her system.

SalHems: she’s still kinda drunk

SalHems: shes rambling about you

ElizAH: me?

SalHems: mhm

ElizAH: what’s she saying

SalHems: a lot. She loves you. she’s sorry.

ElizAH: it’s okay

ElizAH: tell her it’s okay

Angel: it isn’t //okay//

Angel: she’s 17 and got drunk to the point of vomiting blood, Elizabeth.

Angel: she got high, Elizabeth.

Angel: she allowed men to grab you without saying anything, Elizabeth.

Angel: it isn’t okay.

ElizAH: It’s. Okay.

ElizAH: as long as she’s okay it’s okay and i’m okay

Alex: eliza...

ElizAH: I said it’s okay.

ElizAH: Got it?

Angel: ..yeah.

Angel: okay. Got it, sis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing, properly, theodosia!  
> herself, like samuel, were briefly mentioned in project alex but not really in the story.  
> anyways, here's some of theo's storyline and a bit of her appearance (vitiligo which is a 'disorder' where white patches of skin appear on different parts of the body.)  
> annnd, some of eliza Pushing Things Down  
> and MORE CHARLES LEE MENTIONS!! wow!!  
> i cant resist making my babies miserable, it seems.  
> (and james reynolds...who is he to Maria? *strokes chin* make some guesses if you want!)
> 
> Comments make my whole day/week/month <33 ily guys


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy: should i be turned on  
> MarIa: sam.

TheHOEdosia: so ignoring the fact that im not of legal age

TheHOEdosia: do you think i’d make it as a stripper

TheHOEdosia: because Ma makes a lot of money and I would like a lot of money too

A A RON: I think you would

Pegz: aaron that’s straight stop being gross

Pegz: i think you would

A A RON: wow okay

TheHOEdosia: ya think????

Pegz: HELL YEAH

Pegz: and sorry aaron but ur the only het here so

A A RON: im NOT STRAIGHT THO

Pegz: wait really

A A RON: yea?? really???

Pegz: have you told us that

A A RON: probably????

HerCUTEles: he’s bi

Pegz: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pegz: welcome to the gay club

Angel: peggy are you even gay

Pegz: girls are pretty boys r ugly

Pegz: no let me rephrase that

Pegz: girls and laf are pretty boys r ugly

Angel: you make me question your sexuality

Pegz: i am also questioning my sexuality so it’s okay

Laffy Taffy: ah! Thank you mon ami

Laffy Taffy: but im afraid you have forgotten john, alexander and hercules

Pegz: oh yeah they’re pretty too

Jawn: ouch

Pegz: <333333

ElizAH: you’re questioning your sexuality? :((

Pegz: ya im a teenager it’s what we do

Pegz: i dont want sex but relationships seem nice

Pegz: and i think i like someone

Pegz: so yeah

ElizAH: YOU WHAT

Jawn: YOU WHAT

Angel: YOU WHAT

Sammy: ha

Pegz: ya!! i like someone. she’s v pretty n nice to me

Pegz: annnnnnnd i want 2 kiss her???????????

Angel: YOU WANT TO KISS SOMEONE

ElizAH: SHE WANTS TO KISS SOMEONE

Jawn: WHY IS SAM LAUGHING

Pegz: oh sam knows

Jawn: SAM WHAT

Sammy: i know ~~

Sammy: so does george ~

KG3: That I do.

KG3: But my lips are tightly sealed.

KG3: I was sworn into silence by both Samuel and Peggy.

Jawn: so you neglected to tell Me, your best friend,

Pegz: in my defence john

Pegz: youve been paying a lot of attention to ur boyfriends lately which

Pegz: is understandable

Pegz: but we never hang out alone anymore

Pegz: so, by default, the reason u dont know is ur fault

Pegz: and also ur bad at keeping secrets from your boyfriends

Jawn: THAT IS NOT TRUE

Jawn: YES IT IS

Jawn: IM SO SORRY

Jawn: WE’RE GONNA HANG OUT AS SOON AS I GET OFF WORK TONIGHT

Pegz: im still not telling u

Jawn: THAT’S FINE

Jawn: well it isnt fine but ill wait

Pegz: <3

Jawn: <3

Angel: what were we talking about again

Alex: aaron being bi

Angel: ah yes right

Angel: he likes to take it up the ass

Pegz: wait

Pegz: was angelica just possessed

Jawn: what the ,,,

A A RON: UM

Mar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Angel: what

Angel: NO

Angel: MARTHA TOOK MY FUCKING PHONE

Mar: HAHAHDHSHWHHDHSAHDUHD

Alex: ur WITH MARTHA AND DOLLEY

Angel: YEA

Alex: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS

Mar: ??????

Mar: WE PALS BUT WE FUCK

Pegz: i hate having that knowledge

Alex: so yall are fuck buddies

Alex: fuck,,,trios

Mar: ya

Angel: p much

Laffy Taffy: OH my how

Laffy Taffy: i would not be able to do that anymore

Laffy Taffy: i used to do it all the time but now if i had sex without Alexander and John clinging to me right after, I am not sure what i would do

Angel: it’s workin for me

Mar: me too

Jawn: wbu dolley

DollHouse: hm?

DollHouse: it’s nice!!

DollHouse: missed angelica so havin her around?? great

Jawn: ...even if it’s just for sex

DollHouse: mhm!!!

 

_**Private Chat** _

_**Hercules and Dolley** _

Hercules: are you gonna tell them?

Dolley: Tht i wanna be more than just fuck buddies with angel?

Dolley: no

Dolley: i finally have angelica back and im not ruining it with ~emotions~

Dolley: besides

Dolley: there’s a lot going on anyways. Theo is coming home in, what, two days? Maria and eliza are distant, peggy likes someone!!!!! all of these things are a bit more important

Hercules: but you’re important too, dolley

Hercules: you cant ignore yourself

Hercules: and i bet angelica will be up for it. And we both know that Martha will be

Dolley: i know

Dolley: but angie has to deal with eliza and peggy atm

Dolley: idk

Dolley: ill bring it up one day

Hercules: i want you to be happy

Dolley: and i am!

Dolley: im not Sad or anything

Dolley: im dating martha and i have angelica with me again

Dolley: im not overwhelmed with sadness or longing

Dolley: itd just be nice to have her too

Dolley: my poly ass misses love from multiple people

Dolley: how am i able to be a Soft Poly Bottom Stereotype like john if i dont have the poly love

Hercules: you had to bring john into it didnt u

Dolley: ya hes a bottom right

Dolley: dont lie he totally is

Hercules: he tops alex sometimes

Dolley: ha

Hercules: ANYWAYS SHUT UP. Ur turning into another martha

Dolley: ive always had a bit of martha in me

Dolley: ;;;)))

Hercules: we’re done talking

~

TheHOEdosia: can someone tell thomas he’s wrong

A A RON: about what

Alex: when were you talking to thomas

MarIa: you and thomas talk alone?

TheHOEdosia: not anymore

TheHOEdosia: he told me that james is cuter than aaron and i strongly disagree

Jemmy: what

Jemmy: why are you talking about me

ThomASS: i need to prove a point

ThomASS: and my point is correct btw

Jawn: OH can i enter three men into this argument

TheHOEdosia: NO THIS IS BETWEEN THOMAS AND I

TheHOEdosia: and technically you guys bc we need opinions

HerCUTEles: im not entering this

A A RON: what

A A RON: IVE KNOWN U SINCE 10TH GRADE AND YOU WONT CALL ME CUTE

HerCUTEles: :o

TheHOEdosia: see what youve done hercules??? uve made him sad

Jawn: ur both cute

Jawn: in different ways

Jawn: aaron is the quiet-and-suspicious-but-also-cuddly cute and james is the wears-cute-sweaters-but-will-eat-your-family type of cute

Jemmy: i will not eat families

Jawn: u scare me

Jawn: so i think u would

ThomASS: james scares you???

Jawn: YES

MarIa: he is kinda spooky

MarIa: well he was

MarIa: he wasnt so scary anymore after i puked on his shirt

MarIa: sorry btw ill buy u a new one

Jemmy: it’s fine

Jawn: he’s like a dad

Jawn: a scary dad but a good dad

Alex: so daddy

Jawn: NO

Jawn: THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT EVEN IN THE SLIGHTEST

ThomASS: did u just call my boyfriend daddy

Jawn: NO

MarIa: he did

Jawn: IM LEAVING

Jawn: MY BREAK IS OVER G T G !!

TheHOEdosia: no one is helping this argument

KG3: Theodosia, what time are you coming home again?

TheHOEdosia: im comin back in 1 day!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!

TheHOEdosia: ill arrive i think at 11:30am?????-ish????

TheHOEdosia: and i wanna go to the park as soon as i get back

TheHOEdosia: florida is pretty and stuff but nothing will beat overly crowded central park

A A RON: are you going to make us drive to nyc

TheHOEdosia: yeah

TheHOEdosia: it isn’t THAT far away

A A RON: youre lucky i love you

TheHOEdosia: <33

Pegz: gay

* * *

TheHOEdosia: HOME DAY HOME DAY HOME DAY

TheHOEdosia: WE’RE LANDING IN LIKE 15 MINUTES

TheHOEdosia: AARON IF U ARENT AT THE AIRPORT ILL CRY

A A RON: i

A A RON: we were gonna go to central park anyways so ya im here

A A RON: i also brought some people

Alex: im people

Jawn: so am i

Laffy Taffy: me 2

HerCUTEles: ya

Mar: hi

DollHous: WASSUP

TheHOEdosia: So??????????????? everyone??

A A RON: no

A A RON: no thomas, sally, or james

A A RON: however

A A RON: everyone is meeting us at central park

TheHOEdosia: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

TheHOEdosia: my mom is gna Kill Me

TheHOEdosia: BUT THAT’S FINE

A A RON: Oh shit right should we go later?? and give you some time to relax?

TheHOEdosia: absolutely not.

A A RON: okay then.

* * *

_**Private Chat** _

_**Theodosia and Aaron** _

 

Theodosia: aaron

Theodosia: whos that

Aaron: who

Theodosia: the girl with the black hair

Aaron: elizabeth schuyler

Aaron: eliza

Aaron: how do you not know who she is

Theodosia: philip schuyler’s daughter?

Aaron: yeah

Aaron: super kind, loving, and Taken

Theodosia: taken

Aaron: yes, taken.

Theodosia: by who

Aaron: maria washington

Theodosia: the alcoholic???

Aaron: she isn’t an alcoholic

Aaron: she just parties...a lot

Theodosia: so alcoholic

Aaron: theo

Theodosia: she deserves better

Theodosia: me. Im better.

Aaron: i dont think thats how anything works

Aaron: PLEASE do not become a homewrecker

Theodosia: but :( she’s pretty

Aaron: yeah, i know

Aaron: pretty And taken

Theodosia: pretty and taken

Theodosia: can i flirt w her tho

Aaron: NO

~

TheHOEdosia: hey eliza

ElizAH: hey theodosia

TheHOEdosia: ur dress is so cute where did u get it

ElizAH: AH THANK U I got it at ASOS!!!

TheHOEdosia: it’s so pretty

TheHOEdosia: we should go shopping together one day

ElizAH: YES!! AGREED!!

MarIa: why r yall texting instead of talking

TheHOEdosia: because george and peggy are in a very heated conversation about teacups right now

TheHOEdosia: who knew he would get so mad over her using a mug to drink her tea

KG3: IT WASN’T A MUG

KG3: SHE USED A GLASS

KG3: A TRANSPARENT GLASS

ElizAH: in my life of this groupchat i have never seen george use all capitals

Alex: it looks odd

Sammy: should i be turned on

MarIa: sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo  
> a lot of stuff is going on both behind the scenes and subtly.  
> do y'all have any predictions of what may happen??? <33  
> COMMENTS MAKE ME SO HAPPY


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheHOEdosia: gay

_**Private Chat** _

_**Theodosia and Aaron** _

Aaron: do you have to flirt with her??

Aaron: maria is literally sitting right there

Theodosia: she’s not even paying attention she’s on her phone and Basically drunk

Aaron: define basically

Theodosia: she had 3 beers!! she’s close!!

Aaron: you’ve clearly never met maria

Aaron: listen,

Aaron: I don’t know if they’re polyam. I think you should stop now before you get yourself hurt.

Theodosia: I dont get hurt easily, my dear aaron.

Aaron: yes u do

Theodosia: you’re right, i do

Theodosia: BUT THAT IS NOT THE CASE ANYMORE!!

Theodosia: plus, everyone is a lil poly

Aaron: ...no

Theodosia: <333

* * *

Pegz: JOHN LAURENS IS A CHEATER

Alex: excuse me

Pegz: HE’S ALSO A SORE LOSER AND CANNOT PLAY VIDEO GAMES

Pegz: HE SUCKS AT MARIO KART AND THAT IS THAT

Jawn: I AM NOT A CHEATER

Jawn: I GOT THAT DAMN BLUE SHELL FAIR AND SQUARE

Jawn: IF ANYTHING YOU’RE THE SORE LOSER

Pegz: YOU HACKED THE GAME

Pegz: AND U MADE IT GIVE YOU A BLUE SHELL

Jawn: I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO THAT

HerCUTEles: he won fair and square

Pegz: of course u would say that

HerCUTEles: wha t

Pegz: U R HIS BOYFRIEND everything he does is perfect

HerCUTEles: well, ya

HerCUTEles: but he didn’t cheat

HerCUTEles: right laf

Laffy Taffy: right

Pegz: i need a non biased opinion

Sammy: he didn’t cheat

Pegz: not u fuck you

KG3: He didn’t cheat.

Pegz: fuck you too

Alex: are y’all hanging out without me wtf

Jawn: nah just me, laf, herc, peggy, sam and george

Jawn: and ur at work u can come over after that

Pegz: o he can, can he?

Jawn: ...

Jawn: Can he

Pegz: yeah i guess so

Jawn: <33333

Alex: wow than k s

SalHems: alexander is such a shitty coworker

Alex: EXCUS E ME TINY DEVIL

SalHems: you are!!!

SalHems: a costumer just walked in and you didn’t notice!!

Alex: yea bc im talking to my boyfriends <3

Jawn: <3

Laffy Taffy: <3

HerCUTEles: no hearts from me

HerCUTEles: do your job, alexander

Alex: >:(

Alex: fine

Alex: if i dont come back to some new stories ill be mad

Alex: document EVERYTHING

Laffy Taffy: noted

Laffy Taffy: george, document everything

KG3: Why me?

Laffy Taffy: your writing is easier to read

KG3: ...Okay.

Alex: thanks i knew i liked u for a reason

KG3: Thank you?

KG3: Um, John is sitting in Lafayette’s lap. Peggy and John just started a new game of Mario Kart. Samuel and Hercules are playing, too, but they aren’t nearly as competitive as Peggy and John.

KG3: And Hercules is losing. He’s 8th.

Alex: baby :((

SalHems: DO YOUR JOB

Alex: FINE

KG3: Samuel just passed Peggy and she screamed. I think I’m deaf.

KG3: Second lap.

KG3: Peggy hit John with a red shell.

KG3: John is now in 3rd place.

KG3: Hercules is in 6th. He’s doing fine.

KG3: And Samuel is in 4th place! He’s doing amazing.

Mar: Sorry to RUIN THE MOOD

Mar: but

Mar: i need help

ElizAH: hm?

Mar: why am i not surprised that u answered

Mar: it’s a good thing but u always wanna help someone

ElizAH: I like helping!!

ElizAH: what’s up?

Mar: ok so

Mar: can i just...DM you

ElizAH: of course!!!

 

_**Private Chat** _

_**Eliza and Martha** _

Eliza: what’s up?

Martha: so, listen

Martha: this is about your sister and Dolley

Martha: i know how close you are to Angelica but PLEASE do not tell her a THING

Eliza: don’t worry

Eliza: i’ve been hiding a lot from her lately

Martha: woah What

Eliza: nothing!

Eliza: this is about YOU right now

Martha: okay

Martha: but im coming back to this

Martha: anyways

Martha: I think Dolley may want to date angelica again.

Eliza: you think?

Eliza: I KNOW

Martha: Fuck

Martha: So you see it too?

Eliza: the longing looks and the brushing of hands when it isn’t necessary?

Eliza: Yes.

Martha: fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck

Martha: leave it to Dolley to get attached to a fuck buddy

Eliza: did dolley ever stop loving angel thought

Martha: no???

Martha: i didn’t either, until recently

Martha: well, I still love her

Martha: but as long as i have even a little bit of contact – even if it’s sexual – i’m fine

Martha: but dolley needs the love aspect of things, too.

Martha: and she’s gonna get hurt

Martha: because i doubt angelica wants us back Like That

Eliza: I can ask?

Eliza: if you guys are going anywhere?

Eliza: she doesn’t think i talk to you anyways so i doubt it’ll be suspicious

Martha: could you

Eliza: of course!

Eliza: im leaving maria’s soon and ill ask her when she’s off work

Martha: thank you so much

Martha: and im so sorry for keeping you from maria omg GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND

Eliza: nah it’s fine she isn’t talking to me anyways she’s texting someone aha

Eliza: LET’S HOPE ANGELICA IS WILLING

Martha: yes, let’s hope

Martha: and if you ever need help w something you can talk to me. You know that right?

Eliza: of course! Vice versa <33

~ ~ ~

* * *

Sammy: BEACH BEACH BEACH BEACH

TheHOEdosia: BEACH BEACH BEACH BEACH

A A RON: beach.

TheHOEdosia: buzzkill

A A RON: IT’S FUCKING WARM AS HELL im not being enthusiastic

TheHOEdosia: get in the water n u will be fine

A A RON: smh

Angel: the last time we went to the beach i hated martha and dolley

Angel: now i fuck them on a daily basis

HerCUTEles: firstly, necessary?

Angel: yes

HerCUTEles: secondly, last time we were here maria was too

HerCUTEles: where is she

ElizAH: she said that she’s a bit busy today

ElizAH: she has to help Washington with something!

Alex: she what

Alex: why

Alex: washington and martha are literally in a different town for a night

Laffy Taffy: really

Laffy Taffy: can i come over

Alex: ...yes

Alex: what is she helping them with

ElizAH: maria said boxes??

MarIa: OH yeah!

MarIa: dad asked me to sort through a few boxes in his room while he was gone :)

Sammy: he didn’t ask me??

MarIa: bc u were excited about the beach

Alex: w e didnt find out we were going to the beach until 2 hours ago

MarIa: He just wants me to sort though boxes, okay?

MarIa: jesus

Alex: okay damn sorry smh

Alex: ur loss

Alex: we’re havin a blast at the beach

Alex: ur not

MarIa: i am aware

Alex: >:(

ElizAH: leave her alone. let’s just have fun!

Alex: fiNE

Alex: im swimming with my babies see you on the other side.

KG3: I am not swimming.

Sammy: WHY NOT

KG3: I hate the ocean and I despise swimming.

Sammy: BUT

Sammy: It’s FUN

KG3: I don’t care.

Sammy: Please :(((((((((((((

KG3: Absolutely not.

Sammy: FINE

Sammy: Make yourself useful and go get us ice cream later tho

KG3: I’ll be designated snack guy. That’s a job I can handle.

Pegz: DOPE. SNACKS.

Pegz: SWIMMY SWIM NOW

SalHems: SWIMMING

SalHems: also peggy where did u get ur swimsuit i like it

SalHems: yellow is your colour

Pegz: thanks i try

Pegz: and walmart

Pegz: bc im a cheap bitch

SalHems: oh good because i am too

ThomAss: you know that if you want anything i can buy it

SalHems: i know but fuck u i feel bad

SalHems: thats why im working

ThomAss: dont feel bad

SalHems: TOO LATE

SalHems: OFF TO THE OCEAN BYE

Jemmy: and she’s gone.

Jemmy: and i’m not swimming, either.

KG3: Cool. A buddy.

ThomAss: im bitter but still heading towards the water

Jemmy: Don’t get drowned by alexander

ThomAss: i might be

ThomAss: love u!

Jemmy: i love you too

KG3: Peggy and Samuel are shit disturbers.

Jemmy: always have been

Jemmy: well, actually, i don’t know that

Jemmy: i just assumed

KG3: Samuel has.

KG3: Apparently so has Peggy.

KG3: So your assumptions are correct.

Jemmy: Nice

* * *

Sammy: HURRY UP IM HUNGRY

KG3: I’m hurrying.

KG3: I’m next in line.

Pegz: WE’RE GOING TO D I E OF STARVATION BEFORE U GET BACK

Pegz: WHEN U GET BACK WE WILL BE BONES

Alex: your bones dont appear instantly peggy

Pegz: THEY WILL IN THIS CASE BC HE’S TAKING SO LONG

Jemmy: he’s ordering now

Jemmy: he’s stuttering a lot ive never seen this from him

Sammy: WHAT WHY

Sammy: WHOS HE TALKING TO

Jemmy: a man with black hair? Shaved at the sides?

Sammy: :O CHARLES

Angel: what

Angel: doesnt he work at subway

Alex: yes?

Alex: maybe he just has two jobs

ThomAss: well, clearly

Alex: i didnt ask for your sass

Sammy: whats happening

Jemmy: nothing

Jemmy: charles seems oblivious

Jemmy: he did smile at george though

Jemmy: and they talked about their summers as the food cooked

Jemmy: we’re coming back now

Sammy: Omg <33333333

Sammy: LOVE IS IN THE AIR!!

TheHOEdosia: gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating late af omg school started and im all over the place.  
> Anyways here's a bad chapter.  
> Maria has some secrets, clearly. Can any of you guess what's going on with her? <33


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegz: IT’S CARRYING A CONFEDERATE FLAG AS WE SPEAK  
> Pegz: IT VOTED FOR TRUMP  
> Pegz: LOOK AT IT. IT’S WEARING KHAKIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for mentions of alcohol addiction, drugs, and past abuse

Jemmy: is it possible to third wheel when two people aren’t even dating

Pegz: yes definitely

Pegz: my entire life has been a series of third wheeling

Pegz: even platonically

Jemmy: cool cause that was happening

KG3: We weren’t that bad.

Jemmy: idk yall were pretty bad

Jemmy: and Charles said that he might come over when his shift ends

Sammy: HE WHAT

Sammy: OMG GEORGIE

KG3: It’s not that big of a deal. He meant it in a friendly way anyways, clearly.

DollHouse: what if he meant it in a

DollHouse: gay way

Jawn: definitely a gay way

Laffy Taffy: gay for sure

Jemmy: I was there and even I can confirm: not straight

Pegz: cool case closed George has two boyfriends now can you guys run my stomach hurts from the hunger pains

KG3: Not dating.

Sammy: yet !!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pegz: RUN >:(

Jemmy: walking slightly faster

Pegz: AH

SalHems: dw u will eat soon

Pegz: thank ::

SalHems: welc

Angel: okay they’re here can u stop complaining now

DollHouse: she can

DollHouse: and did

DollHouse: how can such a small girl eat a hotdog so fast

Angel: never underestimate peggy

Angel: ever

DollHouse: I am learning

+++

TheHOEdosia: hey eliza

ElizAH: hey Theodosia

TheHOEdosia: do u wanna

TheHOEdosia: go shopping later

TheHOEdosia: after I go home and shower bc im gross

ElizAH: Oh

ElizAH: yeah sure??? I need new clothes anyways smh

ElizAH: all of mine r getting too small for me rip

ElizAH: can we go to the cafeteria in the mall too im craving their gross pizza

TheHOEdosia: gross but so addicting

ElizAH: exactly

TheHOEdosia: of course

Pegz: im going to the mall too

Pegz: not with you guys

Pegz: im just saying that I AM going to the mall and if u see me Im not stalking you

ElizAH: you go to the mall for two things and those two things are the arcade and Hot Topic

Pegz: I don’t shop at hot topic anymore

Jawn: yes u do

Pegz: stop exposing me

Pegz: and yes I am going to the arcade

Pegz: w sam and sally

Pegz: and also George but he’s just going to stand there and probably not touch anything because he’s prissy so im not exactly counting him

Jawn: so everyone is having fun and im working

HerCUTEles: im watching Price is Right with my mom so

Jawn: that Is fun ur mom is a hoot

ElizAH: did u just say hoot

Alex: are you a …. Middle aged woman

Jawn: at heart, yes

Jawn: so is Hercules

A A RON: well we knew that

A A RON: he sews

Mar: so do You

A A RON: very rarely since theo learned

A A RON: I don’t rip my clothes she, however, is a tornado

TheHOEdosia: <3 I am

Angel: im working too john

Angel: BREAK NOW!

Angel: but working

Angel: the beach was a nice getaway for a few hours beforehand tho

Jawn: rt

Jawn: at least I don’t hve to do much besides fetch coffee for ur dad

Jawn: how does he drink so much of it

Pegz: that man has no restraint

Angel: and he’s also always tired

Pegz: oof fat mood

ElizAH: alex have u seen maria at all today I haven’t spoken to her since we got to the beach

Alex: no???

Alex: laf made me food and she didn’t come down to eat it so I don’t think shes home

Laffy Taffy: update: alexander just screamed and she did not answer so she is not home

Laffy Taffy: update of an update: he is calling her now

HerCUTEles: can I come over when this episode is over mom wants to go to sleep

Jawn: it’s 7:30

Jawn: also can I come over after work

HerCUTEles: by sleep she means she wants to sit in bed on her ipad which shes addicted to laf should’ve never given it to her

Laffy Taffy: I love her she deserves nice things

Laffy Taffy: and yeah alex said that u can

ElizAH: did maria answer

Laffy Taffy: non

Laffy Taffy: but I am sure it is nothing. Go out with theo and have fun!

ElizAH: maybe I should just stay home

ElizAH: maybe go out for a walk and look for her

Angel: no eliza

Angel: you deserve to have fun and not care about her every second

Angel: go shop with theo and get yourself some new clothes that you fit comfortably into

Angel: okay?

ElizAH: …okay

ElizAH: okay yeah you’re right

ElizAH: theo text me when you’re ready?

TheHOEdosia: definitely

_Private Chat_

_Theodosia and Aaron_

Theodosia: eliza is so beautiful

Aaron: I know theo

Aaron: you love her blah blah

Theodosia: not love

Theodosia: but strong admiration

Theodosia: and maria is making me so angry lately

Aaron: she usually isn’t like this

Aaron: eliza used to be her number one priority, always

Aaron: idk what happened or how or WHY she changed

Aaron: but she did and somethings wrong

Theodosia: well she needs to pull herself together cause seeing eliza smile lights up my entire life

Theodosia: she just held up a pair of oversized glasses and made a stupid pose god

Theodosia: this girl, aaron…

Aaron: I know

Aaron: go have fun with her

Aaron: make her happy and take her mind off of maria

Aaron: and stop flirting I know you are

Theodosia: IT’S AN INSTINCT

Theodosia: can I call her pretty

Theodosia: cause she is So pretty

Aaron: yeah of course

Aaron: just…

Theodosia: I know. Don’t be a homewrecker

Aaron: yeah

Theodosia: you know me better than that

Aaron: I do

Aaron: just be careful with her

Aaron: I know shes her own person and she can speak for herself but maria has her in a fragile state rn even if she doesn’t want to admit it

Aaron: don’t take advantage of that

Theodosia: I could never

+++

Pegz: I FUCKING HAT E  DIG DUG AHHHH

Pegz: IT’S A PLAGUE

Pegz: A DISEASE

Pegz: IT’S…DARE I SAY….HOMOPHOBIC

ThomASS: what

SalHems: I just beat her high score

Pegz: HOMOPHOBIC A N D RACIST

Pegz: IT’S CARRYING A CONFEDERATE FLAG AS WE SPEAK

Pegz: IT VOTED FOR TRUMP

Pegz: LOOK AT IT. IT’S WEARING KHAKIS

A A RON: hey I always wear khakis back off

Pegz: ur a different type of khaki wearer tho

Aaron: is that a compliment

Pegz: …

Pegz: sure

A A RON: ill take it

Sammy: peggy isn’t actually that mad she’s smiling

Pegz: exposing me is bad are u homophobic too

Sammy: yes that’s why im dating a guy

Pegz: I knew it

Alex: im interrupting this important segment to say that maria is still not home and I still cannot contact her

Alex: Hercules, laf and I are now leaving to look around

Alex: john when u get off work u can go to my house or u can trot around n try to find us

Jawn: okay bet

ElizAH: she still isn’t home?

ElizAH: it’s almost 9…

TheHOEdosia: im sure she’s fine

Angel: me too

Angel: She’s probably just at another party

ThomASS: oof

ThomASS: jemmy and I are gonna go look for her too

ThomASS: james is having a party so…

Sammy: james as in…

ThomASS: yeah

ElizAH: what

ElizAH: whats happening

ElizAH: james as in who

Alex: uhh

Alex: bad guy

Jawn: what

Jawn: now im confused

Sammy: would she be there

Alex: I wouldn’t put it past her

Alex: with how she’s acting recently

Angel: who the fuck is james

Jemmy: me

Angel: besides you fuck off

Alex: he’s uh,,,

Alex: sam could you tell them a little

Alex: im walking and Yelling

Sammy: I guess

Sammy: will maria get mad

Alex: yeah

Alex: but eliza deserves to know…so does everyone else I guess

Alex: don’t get too into it just gloss over

Sammy: okay

Sammy: so

Sammy: james as in Reynolds

Sammy: maria’s insane ex boyfriend

Sammy: he’s 25 and dad hated them together for obvious reasons. Maria was like,,,16 at the time so the relationship was already hella illegal and the fact that he drank and smoke Frequently didn’t make it any better

Sammy: maria would come home w bruises and dad, alex, mom and I were unsure if they were from Him or from just drinking and being wild in general

Sammy: when dad put his foot down and stopped maria from seeing james she got a lot better…but,,,idk what happened

Sammy: idk why she’s going back under

ElizAH: do you think it’s my fault

Sammy: what

Sammy: no of course not

ElizAH: cause it could be??

ElizAH: She was okay until I came along

Laffy Taffy: eliza

Laffy Taffy: you are maria’s sun, moon, and her stars. You did not do this to her

Laffy Taffy: it is clearly a bad relapse situation that we will tell Gwash about and let him control

Laffy Taffy: it has gone on too much now

Sammy: Ur gonna tell dad

Alex: we have to sam

Sammy: shes gonna hate that

Alex: yeah I know

Alex: but we have to do it

Alex: I don’t want her to get hurt Again

ElizAH: can I help in any way

Angel: no

Angel: go home eliza

Angel: we have this under control

Angel: and if we cant find her we’ll call the police

Angel: theo can you go home w eliza pls

Angel: keep her company

TheHOEdosia: of course

TheHOEdosia: she’s gonna be okay eliza

ElizAH: I hope so :(

+++

Laffy Taffy: she’s home

Laffy Taffy: highly intoxicated, on some sort of drugs that we’re unsure of, but home

ElizAH: can I come over

ElizAH: please

ElizAH: I need to see her

Laffy Taffy: uh

Laffy Taffy: alexander said yes

Laffy Taffy: but you can’t stay since George will be home early

ElizAH: that’s fine

TheHOEdosia: I can drive you there and back if you want

Angel: I can theo you can just drive home if you want

TheHOEdosia: no it’s no trouble

TheHOEdosia: you were out walking all night let me do it

Angel: okay

Angel: thank you

Angel: im going home and getting ready for bed, then. Update me in the morning?

ElizAH: we will

ElizAH: goodnight sis

Angel: gn eliza

Angel: we need to talk tomorrow too

ElizAH: ..okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh,, so???? messy? yes. definitely.  
> don't worry, with time everything will be resolved and happy and not bad...hopefully.
> 
> follow my social medias!:  
> twitter; diggindiggs  
> tumblr: raiseapencil  
> instagram: raiseapencil


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jawn: LAF DOESN’T EVEN SPEAK ENGLISH  
> Mar: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN’T SPEAK ENGLISH

Pegz: hey hello

Pegz: hows maria

Sammy: shes still asleep

Sammy: woke up halfway through last night to puke but

Sammy: shes asleep now

Pegz: so no death

Sammy: No peggy

Pegz: okay. Good.

Pegz: Eliza is still asleep too

Pegz: when r u telling George

Alex: He found out last night

Alex: coming home and being greeted with an overly tired Theodosia, eliza, Lafayette, Hercules, john, and puking maria…he knew smth was up

Alex: so sam and I just…told him

Alex: he had to know

Alex: hes contacting her old therapist today

Pegz: okay…

Pegz: well, that’s good right?

Alex: for sure

Alex: but

Alex: maria will not be happy whatsoever

Angel: well who cares

Angel: It’s good for her and for everyone else involved with her in the long run

Angel: she’ll realize that one day

Alex: ik

Alex: I just hate seeing her upset

Angel: well I hate seeing my sister upset by her so

Pegz: sheesh

Pegz: chill sis

Pegz: maria is goin through stuff

Angel: taking it out on my sister isn’t a healthy outlit idc!!!

Pegz: Shes my sister too bro

Pegz: and I know it isn’t but u cant blame her for addiction

Angel: I can blame whoever I want to blame

Angel: having to pet eliza’s hair as she cries herself to sleep and watch from a distance until she eats so much she almost has to puke reALLLLLY puts a toll on myself, dad, and herself and it’s maria’s fault

Pegz: wait what

Pegz: why didn’t u tell me about this

Angel: you didn’t have to know.

Angel: i

Angel: ugh

Angel: listen

Angel: I know it isn’t…100% maria’s fault

Angel: and that relapse is serious

Angel: and sometimes uncontrollable

Angel: it’s just

ThomASS: we know angelica

ThomASS: putting your family first has to be done

ThomASS: and hurting your loved ones is hard to be forgiven

ThomASS:  But maria has a reason

ThomASS: even if not all of us know said reason

Angel: I guess

+++

Mar: is this a bad time to propose just dance at my house

DollHouse: is there ever a bad time for just dance

Mar: well

Mar: yes

Mar: this could be counted as a bad time

Pegz: Im down

Pegz: im always down

Alex: me too

Alex: I need to get out of this house. Dad has maria under his sleeve now

Alex: she’s awake w a terrible headache, a bad attitude,  and she’s grounded as hell but

Alex: she’ll be fine

ElizAH: maybe I should go over

ElizAH: to see if she’s okay

ElizAH: to talk with her

Sammy: She isn’t allowed to have guests

ElizAH: oh

ElizAH: okay

ElizAH: well

Angel: go, eliza

Angel: theo will be there

Angel: right theo

TheHOEdosia: what

TheHOEdosia: oh yea sure

TheHOEdosia: I just have to run to the store with my mom first

TheHOEdosia: But ill be there

Angel: see

ElizAH: okay fine

ElizAH: but im not gonna stay for long im p tired

Jawn: Ill be there when im done work

Jawn: Mr. Schuyler is actually making me DO STUFF today wow im shocked

Angel: like what

Jawn: Im rearranging files and shit

Jawn: it’s definitely boring but uh

Jawn: It’s something

A A RON: Ill be there too I guess

TheHOEdosia: u better be

TheHOEdosia: youre my dance partner until the end pussy boi

Alex: did u just

Alex: call aaron pussy boi

TheHOEdosia: ya

Laffy Taffy: is that a kink thing

Laffy Taffy: can I call john pussy boi

Jawn: do you want me to rearrange your face

Laffy Taffy: …non

Jawn: well, no

Alex: u can call me pussy boi

HerCUTEles: of course he can call you pussy boi

Alex: :D

DollHouse: what are we talking about

Mar: WHO IS COMING TO MY HOUSE

Angel: Ah

Angel: can I just say everyone in the group chat besides maria

KG3: May I bring a plus one?

Mar: is sam not ur plus one

Sammy: How can I be a plus one if im invited

Mar: …

Mar: who

KG3: Charles

Sammy: YES

Mar: its My house

Sammy: ..pls

Mar: yes

Mar: as long as he isn’t a TrOuBlE mAkEr idc

Mar: will he break vases

KG3: No?

KG3: And if he does I’ll buy you a new one.

Mar: okay he can come

KG3: Awesome! Thank you.

Sammy: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SalHems: Can I bring

SalHems: an unhealthy amount of food

SalHems: because

SalHems: peggy and I just accidentally ordered 8 pizzas and chicken wings

ThomASS: how the fuck do you accidentally order 8 pizzas and chicken wings

SalHems: too much

Pegz: Too Much, too much

Angel: is this an inside joke im not understanding

SalHems: too much all the time, all the time too much

Jemmy: Im taking that as a yes

Angel: I hate that I want to be in on every single joke

ElizAH: wait me too :( let me in

ThomASS: HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY ORDER 8 PIZZAS

ThomASS: WHO’S BUYING THEM

SalHems: I used ur credit card

ThomASS: wh

ThomASS: u…

ThomASS: Im getting two boxes for myself

SalHems: that’s fine

+++

TheHOEdosia: WHY DIDN’T ANYONE TELL ME THAT ELIZA CAN DANCE

Jawn: all the schuylers can

Jawn: they were in dance classes until they were 14

Jawn: they all dropped out one by one

Jawn: but eliza practices by herself occasionally

Laffy Taffy: and also she has this game memorized

Laffy Taffy: Do not forget that

Jawn: oh yea that too

TheHOEdosia: damn

A A RON: Theo and eliza are probably both the best dancers in this room

HerCUTEles: you’ve never seen alexander dance

A A RON: thank god for that

ThomASS: IFEWHFIFH

Alex: have I ever seen Thomas keyboard smash before

Jemmy: No

Jemmy: He only does it when you get roasted

Alex: hm

Alex: he is a … how do you say ……dick

**_Private Chat_ **

**_Theodosia and Aaron_ **

Aaron: The more you stare, the more obvious it gets.

Theodosia: Im not staring

Aaron: babe

Aaron: youre staring

Aaron: Hard.

Theodosia: How can you not :(

Theodosia: Shes genuinely perfect

Theodosia: perfect but broken and sad and I want her to Not be broken and sad

Theodosia: ugh

Theodosia: I just want to hold her and kiss her and put her back together

Aaron: I know

Aaron: but

Aaron: you cant

Aaron: She’s taken and, assumingly, monogamous

Theodosia: everyones a Lil poly

Aaron: theo

Theodosia: UGH I KNOW

Theodosia: I should just let go

Theodosia: Its just so hard when someone as beautiful and kind and Passionate as her exists

Theodoisa: and all you can do is watch from afar as she gets her heart broken repeatedly

Aaron: Maria is in a hard place right now

Aaron: And that isn’t an excuse, I know

Aaron: But eliza loves maria and maria, deep down, loves eliza. Her minds just clouded right now.

Theodosia: I just want to save her

Aaron: Sometimes you cant

Aaron: Just be there for her

Theodosia: I will be

Aaron: good

Aaron: now enjoy just dance and let go. This week has been a mess.

+++

Pegz: LET IT GO

Pegz: LET IT GOOOO

Pegz: CANT HOLD IT BACK ANYMOREEE

SalHems: do u have to type it out when we are in the same exact room as you

Pegz: ya

Pegz: it’s necessary

Pegz: besides

Pegz: Im technically live texting maria. Technically.

Sammy: OKAY AINT NO ONE CARE

Sammy: 3sum gc activate

Alex: what the fuck did you just say

**_‘3sum groupchat’  
Pegz, Sammy, SalHems_ **

SalHems: whats wrong

Pegz: ^

Sammy: nothing is…wrong

Sammy: its just

Sammy: Charles wont even look at me :(

Sammy: he’s caught up w George which is like, totally understandable, but :( im here and I like him

SalHems: u have to take initiative !

SalHems: be the Man

Sammy: I cant do that im a bottom

Pegz: st…op

Pegz: but yeah u cant just sit on the side lines

Pegz: introduce urself

Pegz: be charming

Sammy: my only charm is my ass

Pegz: ..sam

Sammy: IM SORRY

Sammy: I kNow ur right but its just

Sammy: He’s so intimidatingly hot

Pegz: hes not that hot

Sammy: youre a lesbian you have no say in anything

SalHems: an asexual lesbian at that

Pegz: I still have Taste

Pegz: but I guess u like Buff Dudes

Pegz: I like tiny girls

Pegz: we are…different

Sammy: different but pals

SalHems: the gayest cool pals

Sammy: THE GAYEST COOLEST PALS

+++

Jawn: Thomas not sucking up to james so he lets him win at clue challenge

TheHOEdosia: you’ve been showing Lafayette your paper all round

Alex: youre showing eliza your cards

TheHOEdosia: yeah but

TheHOEdosia: shes bad at this game

Jawn: LAF DOESN’T EVEN SPEAK ENGLISH

Mar: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN’T SPEAK ENGLISH

Jawn: I MEAN

Jawn: u KNOW WHAT I MEANT

DollHouse: are you sure Youre speak English

Jawn: NO

KG3: How about we not cheat?

TheHOEdosia: youre not even playing u and Charles have been up each others asses since u walked through the door

KG3: Okay, that’s not true. And also, it’s giving me a headache watching all of you argue like this.

Mar: all of us aren’t playing

Jawn: everyone else is playing Twister

KG3: I know.

KG3: I’m calling the numbers.

Jawn: WELL CALL THE NUMBERS THEN

KG3: I am.

Mar: THERE ARE NO NUMBERS IN TWISTER????

Jawn: COLOURS

HerCUTEles: I HATE U ALL

Alex: not me right? owo

HerCUTEles: pl sdont

Alex: owo

Jawn: owo

Laffy Taffy: uwu

Alex: do you have to be different

Laffy Taffy: Oui

Angel: YOURE ALL STILL ARGUING

Angel: ALSO I JUST LOST AND IM BLAMING EVERYONE BUT MYSELF

ElizAH: HA

Angel: perish

Pegz: speaking of perishing

Pegz: can we eat pizza now it was delivered like 40 minutes ago

ThomASS: excuse me

Pegz: ya

Pegz: I thought u guys were waiting

SalHems: WHY WOULD WE WAIT

SalHems: IM DYING OF HUNGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pegz: I DON’T KNOW

TheHOEdosia: can we finish this game first

TheHOEdosia: Im like 1 clue away from winning

Laffy Taffy: non

Laffy Taffy: I am far away from winning and I refuse to lose let’s eat!!

TheHOEdosia: homophobe

Laffy Taffy: how am I the homophobe I am dating 3 men

TheHOEdosia: biphobe

Laffy Taffy: there

Sammy: EVERYONE SHUT UP I wanna Feed

KG3: Let’s eat.

+++

MarIa: …hey guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L0OLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
> LONG TIME NO SEE UGLIS  
> Ily guys sm sorry for being MIA ive had a LOT of personal stuff going on but :( im here...for now…??<3333  
> Comments make my heart grow stronger  
> Instagram: raiseapencil  
> Twitter: diggindiggs  
> Tumblr: raiseapencil

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this.  
> The contact names are just names that I'm gonna say Alexander gave everyone. I didnt know what to make his name so that's what it's gonna be now.  
> AND YEA. TEXTING FICS ARE COOL SO HERES ONE OF MY OWN.  
> more ppl will be added as the story progresses <333


End file.
